Cuando quieras volver a casa
by Joplin97
Summary: AU. SasuSaku Han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que Sasuke estuvo en Konoha, y algunas cosas han cambiado por ahí, tal vez... esta vez no sea él quien tenga que volver a casa.
1. Capítulo 1: Hazme Saber

**Cuando quieras volver a casa**

**Prólogo: **_Hazme saber_

_So she don't, instead she calls me up with a head full of filth, yes I know, I'll never acquiesce anything I'm thinking… but let me know when I'm needed home– Catfish and The Bottlemen, Kathleen._

_Realmente es lo mejor. _

_Era el único pensamiento que tenía en su cabeza cuando se encaminó con dirección a la puerta de entrada de la que hasta esa noche sería su casa, dio un vistazo rápido para ver si había dejado todo en orden para su larga ausencia (y eso si es que alguna vez decidía volver), dándose a sí mismo un gesto de aprobación. _

_Y pensar que solo tenía 13 años se dijo con autosuficiencia. _

_Marchó cargando su maleta, un taxi lo esperaría a las afueras del vecindario; con destino al aeropuerto de Tokio y no pretendía perder más tiempo del necesario. _

_Realmente es lo mejor._

_Era la frase que se repetía en su cabeza mientras sacaba su maleta con parsimonia absoluta, no era muy grande dado que no pretendía llevar mucho consigo. Solo quería dejar el pasado atrás y eso incluía a muchos de sus objetos personales._

_Dio una última mirada a su casa, paso frente a la chimenea observando ahí una foto en la que estaba junto a dos de sus mejores amigos y a su tío Kakashi, un viejo amigo de los padres de todos y su profesor de Karate cuando eran más pequeños._

_Por un momento se vio tentado a retirar la foto y llevársela con él, pero sabía que si lo hacía el pasado volvería a encontrarlo._

_Y él ya no quería eso._

_Por un momento se vio tentado a retirar la foto y llevársela con él, pero sabía que si lo hacía el pasado volvería a encontrarlo. Y él ya no quería eso._

_Salió de ahí sin darse tiempo para cerrar la puerta correctamente, cosa que no notó en ese momento (ni incluso más tarde); dado que estaba más atentó a la presencia que parecía esconderse tras del roble._

_-No deberías estar aquí - dijo en voz alta, con el tono más autoritario que pudo usar - vamos, ya te vi, vuelve a tu casa._

_Lentamente, una chica de cabellos rosa vestida sólo con un pijama de nubes grande se mueve tras del árbol, lanzando un suspiro fuerte._

_-¿Es en serio Sasuke? - preguntó enfadada - ¿Realmente te ibas a largar así?_

_El silencio se apoderó de ambos chicos, la situación era por demás incómoda, ahí estaba ella con su pijama y ahí estaba él con su maleta._

_Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué decir._

_-Sakura esto no es tu asunto - dijo él _

_- ¿Cómo sabias que era hoy? _

_-No hay que ser adivino - dijo ella - además, recuerda que vivo a tu lado, ¿Creías que tanto jaleo me iba a pasar desapercibido? Tal vez al despistado de Naruto, pero a mi simplemente no. _

_- Da igual - dijo él - Ve a tu casa, es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo no aquí en medio de la calle, si tus padres te descubr- _

_-Mis padres no pintan nada aquí - interrumpió ella _

_-Pues tú tampoco. _

_-No te puedes ir así - fue lo único capaz de responderle. _

_-Repito por última vez Sakura - dijo él - No es tu asunto. _

_-Sasuke ¿Acaso te vas así? ¿Sin despedirte de nadie? _

_-No hagas esto más difícil - pidió él - Además, un taxi esta fuera de aquí esperándome, así que debo irme ya._

_Fijo su mirada al frente, dispuesto a ignorar a la chica que por un momento pareció quedarse quieta y sin saber qué hacer, pero al otro estaba corriendo con dirección a él, intentando llamar su atención. _

_-Por favor no te vayas - le pidió - Piénsalo mejor Sasuke, huir de esto no te servirá de nada._

_Él no respondió nada y siguió caminando hacia delante, con ella siguiéndole los pasos._

_-Sasuke yo... por favor solo no te vayas, no me dejes aquí. _

_Se detuvieron frente a una banca, donde ella solía sentarse a leer durante las tardes, mientras él y sus otros amigos correteaban por otros lados y ella les daba una mirada reprobatoria, acompañada de un suspiro y de la expresión cansada de "niños"._

_-Si te quedas, te prometo que estaré siempre contigo, siempre a tu lado, podrás cenar en mi casa todos los días, sabes que a mis padres no les molestará, incluso estarían encantados; podríamos salir a leer los fines de semana o a entrenar juntos luego, te juro que si te quedas convencería a Naruto para que deje de ser tan imbécil, yo- _

_-Deja de ser tan fastidiosa - le cortó su monólogo de mala manera el chico - realmente eras la persona más pesada que conozco, simplemente eres desesperante. _

_-Sasuke tú... _

_-Haruno no tengo tiempo para lloriqueos, ¿Querías verme antes de que me vaya? Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora déjame en paz._

_Pareció quedarse congelada en su sitio con la mirada fija al suelo y la expresión pérdida, sin animarse a seguirlo y Sasuke pensó que por fin se había librado de su molestia compañía y el así podría retomar su marcha. _

_-Sasuke yo te quiero - soltó intempestivamente la muchacha, mientras la voz parecía rompérsele - por favor... yo te am- _

_-Sencillamente eres fastidiosa - dijo él volteando levemente, impidiéndole terminar su confesión - aun así... gracias Sakura._

_Fijo la salida fuera de Konoha, mientras la veía caer encima de la banca, aparentemente sin ninguna fuerza para decir algo más, realmente aquello era lo mejor._

Pero entonces la imagen de la salida de Konoha empezó a hacerse borrosa frente a él y todo a su alrededor empezó a desaparecer, fue en ese momento, en el cual despertó intempestivamente de su sueño.

Abrió los ojos y se acomodó al borde de su cama, sin entender muy bien que había pasado, aunque no era muy difícil de decirlo, había soñado con la noche en que se había marchado de Konoha.

Otra vez.

Por al menos cuarta noche esta semana.

Y siendo esta apenas la primera semana del mes.

Esta pesadilla tenía para largo.

Se sirvió agua con cuidado, sabía de porque el sueño le estaba persiguiendo justo en aquel momento; si, éste era uno de sus sueños más recurrentes desde que abandonado el vecindario donde creció, pero no entiende de porque siempre lo pone tan tenso recordarlo.

Habían pasado casi 4 años desde ese momento, se había mudado fuera del país con su tío Orochimaru, para así, estar más lejos del lugar donde tan feliz había sido y donde más había sufrido también.

-Debe ser porque estoy a punto de volver - susurró para sí mismo - es eso definitivamente.

Porque eso era lo que pasaba, Orochimaru le había avisado, que tendría negocios que arreglar en Japón y que lo mejor sería que ambos volviesen a la casa que había sido de los padres de Sasuke, ahí él podría hacer su último año de instituto y luego prepararse para su ingreso a la universidad.

Aunque en un inicio se había negado en redondo, la curiosidad había podido más con él, no sabía realmente nada de sus viejos amigos, había decidido perder todo contacto con ellos en el momento en que decidió abandonar Konoha y luego no se había preocupado en tratar de mantener contacto con ellos, en ese momento, aquello era lo único que necesitaba.

Aquella era su última noche en Hong Kong, donde se había quedado durante los últimos 4 años, alejado de todo y de todos; no tenía ni un solo amigo que extrañar y eso de cierta manera le sentaba bien, no quería sentirse de nuevo como cuando dejo Konoha.

_"__Por favor no te vayas"_

Desecha la idea tan pronto como llega a su mente, pero no puede hacer mucho cuando esa es la mayor fuente de sus pesadillas, aquella molestia de cabello rosa que le había pedido hasta el último momento que se quede con ella, claro que de nada le sirvió; es decir él ya había decidido lo que haría tras la muerte de sus padres hace casi 5 años.

Tenía 12 años cuando todo ocurrió, hasta antes de eso su vida era lo que él podría catalogar de "perfecta" una familia que lo quería, amigos y rivales en la escuela; cosas propias de un niño pequeño, pero todo cambio cuando aquel accidente de auto ocurrió.

Su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, iba conduciendo y quedo gravemente herido, sus padres murieron en el acto y el salió ileso por alguna extraña razón, aunque decir eso sería mentir.

Bien dicen que las peores cicatrices se llevan en el alma.

Luego de eso, paso a depender básicamente de la familia de sus tíos y de Kakashi Hatake, su viejo maestro de karate y además amigo de sus padres, pero nada de lo que hicieran podía apartar el dolor que la muerte de sus padres había causado al muchacho.

Lo peor había sido cuando Itachi se recuperó y decidió desentenderse completamente de su pequeño hermano, con excusas bastante tontas del tipo de ser aún muy joven para intentar cuidarlo o de que aún tenía que estudiar.

Sasuke sabía que en realidad, su hermano no podría soportar estar en la misma habitación que él tras lo que había pasado; no sabía si por algún sentimiento de culpa, o porque simplemente era cierto cuando decía que odiaba a su familia.

Por ello, cuando su tío Orochimaru le ofreció salir de Japón con él no se lo tuvo que pensar dos veces, aquello era sencillamente lo mejor.

O al menos eso pensaba él.

Comunicarle a Kakashi su decisión fue lo más sencillo, su maestro intento disuadirlo, pero de nada sirvió, además su familia tenía más autoridad sobre él en aquel momento y en el fondo, sabía que nada de lo que él dijera lo disuadiría.

Lo que no contó él es que cierta chica se enterará de todo e intentase ella misma convencerle de lo contario.

Claro que no sirvió de nada, su decisión ya había sido tomada.

Nada de eso le importo al momento de irse, no le debería importar ahora…

Pero ahora estaba por volver, sabiendo que no había dejado el viejo vecindario de Konoha en los mejores términos, no hacía más que preguntarse qué pasaría en el momento en que volviera a su vieja casa y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le aterraba llegar y no encontrar ni rastro de lo que había dejado atrás.

Se dejó caer en su cama con pesadez, intentando dormir un poco, sintiendo la necesidad extrema de mantenerse en calma, había pasado mucho tiempo, era obvio que las cosas habían cambiado.

Ahora solo quedaba ver si es que era para bien.

OOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

Nunca pensó que eso le podría pasar a él.

Llegar a aquel lugar que durante años había sido su hogar y no tener a nadie para recibirlo; aunque claro no es que le importe mucho, pero sigue teniendo esa situación seguía siendo incómoda, por otro lado no había avisado a nadie sobre su regreso, ni siquiera a Kakashi aunque estaba seguro que Orochimaru ya lo debía haber puesto a buen recaudo.

Aquel día iniciaba el año escolar y está seguro que todos sus viejos amigos deben estar en el instituto justo ahora, perfecto para hacer su entrada al vecindario sin que nadie le cause sobresalto.

-¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Sasuke Uchiha eres tú! – un ruido seco de varias bolsas de mercado cayéndose, al mismo tiempo que le exclamación sorprendida se hizo esperar.

Error, aquí en Konoha nada se puede hacer en silencio.

Volteo lentamente para ver a la autora del grito y no pude evitar sonreír de lado, frente a él se encontraba Kushina Uzumaki, la madre del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, con expresión confundida y llena de sorpresa, que parecía contenerse por no lanzarse en su encima a abrazarlo.

Cosa que hizo un par de segundos después.

-Sra. Kushina – intentó hablar el muchacho, pero si había algo que distinguía a Kushina de absolutamente todas las demás personas con las que Sasuke había tratado en su vida era precisamente la fuerza de sus abrazos. Una vez iniciados, era muy difícil zafarse de ellos.

-¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó acusadoramente - Un día solo nos despertamos y Kakashi nos dijo que te habías marchado con Orochimaru, a mi Naruto casi le dio un paro cardíaco y Sakura... ni hablar de ella, estaba tan triste...

-Estuve en Hong Kong - respondió a la primera parte de la pregunta, ignorando la parte que hablaba de sus amigos.

-Esa condenada isla - dijo Kushina - No puedo creer que estés aquí, ¿Te piensas quedar a almorzar o algo? Sabes que en mi casa las puertas siempre estarán abiertas.

-He venido a quedarme - respondió simplemente - aunque el almuerzo no suena mal.

La Sra. Uzumaki sonrió de lado, este chico no cambiaba, siempre respondiendo lo necesario, nada más.

-¿Quedarte Sasuke? - preguntó esperanzada - ¿Vivirás aquí de nuevo?

El joven asintió.

-Los negocios de la familia nos han hecho volver aquí, mi tío se quedó en la oficina y me mando antes aquí, para arreglar la casa – explicó.

-Tu casa debe estar bien - dijo Kushina - el servicio de limpieza venía una vez al mes, así que no es lío ¿Y tus maletas?

-Orochimaru las traerá - respondió - Supongo que llegan junto a las suyas en unas horas.

-Perfecto - dijo ella recogiendo sus bolsas de, suelo - Ahora... debo ir a hacer el almuerzo, a los chicos les dará tanto gusto verte, bueno primero tal vez te quieran matar por irte como te fuiste pero estarán muy contentos realmente, recuerda que te espera para almorzar no se te ocurra faltar.

Y dicho eso desapareció de su vista, así de rápido como había aparecido.

Su pequeña charla con ella parecía querer demostrarle que nada había cambiado, por lo que camino en dirección a su casa, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la vieja banca donde solía leer Sakura.

Parte de él había esperado que ella lo espere ahí, sentada esperándole para darle la bienvenida, aunque sabía que aquel pensamiento era bastante infantil porque ella estaría en el instituto seguramente y cuando vuelva probablemente vaya a su casa ignorando el hecho de que él éste ahí.

-Mira lo que trajeron los caminos de la vida - escucho una voz perezosa tras de él que lo hizo voltear inmediatamente.

No puedo reprimir una sonrisa de lado, de la nada y encima de una de las ramas del roble de la casa de Sakura estaba parado su viejo maestro de artes marciales frente a él, con la particular máscara que escondía más de la mitad de su rostro.

-Llegas tarde - dijo por su parte Sasuke - Llegue hace unos 20 minutos Kakashi, de no ser por La Sra. Uzumaki, habría tenido una bienvenida bastante solitaria.

El hombre parecía mostrar una expresión divertida, pero eso es algo Sasuke nunca podría adivinar debido a la máscara que llevaba, escondiendo parte de su rostro.

-Mi querido muchacho, Orochimaru me llamo ayer en la noche apenas - se excusó - además el parque en la mañana es tranquilo, no están todos los chicos ruidosos del vecindario y es el único momento del día en que se puede disfrutar.

-Lamento turbar tu paz - dijo - pero no tengo la llave de la casa y supuse que tal vez tú me podrías ayudar con eso.

Kakashi Hatake sólo asintió, invitándole a seguirlo.

Su estómago bullía y sabía que nada tenía que ver con el hambre, más bien la sensación de náuseas se había empezado a apoderar de él, pero hizo su máximo esfuerzo por no demostrarlo.

-Si has visto a Kushina, supongo que ella ya te dijo que la vienen a arreglar una vez al mes - explicó - se pasaron hace un par de días, así que supongo que debe estar limpia, al año que te marchaste de aquí, se quitaron casi los retratos de las paredes junto a los adornos y se pusieron en cajas para evitar su deterioro, supongo que será tu decisión volverlos a sacar.

-No creo que lo haga. - respondió el chico - ¿Hay ropa de cama?

-Todo en los armarios, se recomendó desarmar la camas pero yo creía que sería muy problemático, así que siguen ahí, solo falta tenderlas.

Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de roble, la vivienda azul parecía no haber sentido el paso del tiempo, estaba ahí como si tan solo se hubiese ido ayer.

Kakashi se adelantó dos pasos para abrir la misma para luego darle paso a Sasuke.

-Sigue como antes si lo notas, solo qu-

-Vacía - interrumpió el muchacho - está muy vacía.

-Los muebles fueron puestos en un solo extremo para evitar la acumulación de polvo, el servicio vendrá a arreglarlos más tarde, ya los llame.

Instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia encima de la chimenea en busca del viejo retrato de su equipo de Karate, pero no vio más que la encimera vacía, lo que hizo suponer que seguramente estaría en las cajas tal y como Kakashi le había dicho.

-¿Eso es todo? - preguntó.

-No exactamente - respondió - mañana empiezas en el instituto, supongo que recuerdas como llegar o en todo casa, sabes que Naruto siempre estará a disposición para hacerte de guía.

-Creo que paso de eso – dijo – ni siquiera sé si ellos intentaran hablarme.

El silencio se instaló entre esos dos, no sabían que decirse precisamente. Sasuke nunca había sido una persona muy comunicativa y Kakashi lo sabía, el mismo había sido igual cuando tenía su edad y entendía más o menos los que él podría estar pensando.

-¿No quieres saber que paso en cuanto te fuiste? - preguntó su maestro - Aunque claro, supongo que nunca lo preguntarías.

El chico bufó pero no podía negar que se había preguntado eso en más de una ocasión, así que sólo se quedó callado, como una invitación para que el continuará su relato, si Kakashi seguía leyéndolo tan bien como antes, entendería que buscaba con ese silencio.

-A la mañana siguiente encontramos a Sakura sentada en el banco blanco cerca de la salida durante la mañana, luego fui junto con Naruto y Shikamaru para buscarte y ver si sabías algo sobre lo que le pudo haber pasado a ella y en ese momento lo entendimos, tú ya te habías marchado; todo fue un caos en ese momento, Naruto monto el escándalo del siglo, Ino lloraba como si hubiese perdido su jardín de flores, Shikamaru estaba perplejo... nadie entendía lo que había pasado realmente - se detuvo un momento y prosiguió - Sakura no hablo durante un par de horas y cuando finalmente lo hizo se echó a llorar y a decir cosas que no entendíamos.

-Ella intento impedir que me marchase - explicó Sasuke.

-Lo sé - respondió - ella misma me lo dijo cuándo todo volvió a la calma, en un inicio estaba muy molesta contigo, pero creo que el tiempo sano su dolor.

-¿Están todos en el instituto? - preguntó.

-A esta hora si - respondió - empiezan a llegar a partir de las 5 de la tarde, dependiendo de sus actividades ahí, aunque por ser el primer día, probablemente salgan más temprano.

Sasuke asintió levemente, mientras subían las escaleras con dirección a la que antes había sido su habitación, todo estaba como lo habían dejado excepto porque había removido las viejas consolas de videojuegos y los retratos en las paredes.

Hogar dulce hogar, pensó Sasuke amargamente.

El regreso a su casa no había sido como lo había esperado, es más, podría jurar que si le diesen la oportunidad de irse de nuevo ahora la tomaría, aquello no parecía su casa era un edificio vacío y sin vida; salvo por el encuentro con Kushina Uzumaki nada parecía guardar un real sentido de las cosas

-¿Dónde almorzaras? - preguntó él.

-Kushina Uzumaki me ha invitado a su casa, lo que me vendrá bien, ya que Orochimaru no llegará hasta la noche.

-Te iba a invitar, pero veo que se me adelantaron - dijo - Minato también estará feliz de verte.

-Supongo.

-¿Qué tienes Sasuke? Deberías estar más animado, por fin has vuelto a casa.

-Está ya no era mi casa desde hace 4 años y en estos momentos se me hace más ajena que nunca - dijo secamente el muchacho – además yo-

-Sasuke, está siempre será tu casa y lo sabes - interrumpió su maestro bruscamente, como adivinando el tren de sus pensamientos - Pero recuerda que un hogar no lo hace un edificio o un vecindario, lo hacen las personas, ahora te dejo para que te instales hay ropa de cama en los armarios, creo que te haría bien dormir un poco

Lidiar con Sasuke nunca había sido sencillo pensó Kakashi mientras abandonaba la casa, dado que el chico siempre había sido bastante orgulloso y terco; pero en el fondo él podía sentir todo el dolor y la soledad que el muchacho había vivido y sabía que tenía que apoyarlo pese a todo.

Al fin y al cabo se lo prometió a sus padres, y sobre todo se lo prometió a Obito. Salió de ahí dispuesto a darle al muchacho un espacio para que se instale y piense mejor todo lo que está haciendo ahora.

Por su parte Sasuke se tumbó en la cama sin tender, intentando encontrar algún signo de que aquella fue la casa donde paso sus momentos más felices, sin éxito alguno quedándose dormido tras algunos pocos minutos de estar ahí.

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos horas más tarde, supo que se había olvidado de algo y cuando sintió el rugir de su estómago supo precisamente de que se trataba.

Almuerzo en casa de los Uzumaki.

Guiado más por su hambre que por su cerebro, se puso de pie y salió corriendo con dirección a su patio trasero, donde estaba la puerta del jardín que unía su casa con la de sus vecinos. Esperaba realmente que esa puerta siguiese ahí.

Por suerte así fue, por un momento se sintió como un niño de nuevo, cuando corría hacia la casa de su mejor amigo dispuesto a jugar videojuegos o a los ninjas con él; cuando todo era fácil y su máxima preocupación era decidir que espada le tocaría escoger a él.

¿Cómo su vida pudo cambiar tanto? Se preguntó y el recuerdo de una luz brillante, un ruido ensordecedor y los gritos de toda su familia no se hicieron esperar. Aún recordaba con suma claridad ese accidente, es algo que jamás podría dejar ir.

Sacudió su cabeza y toco la puerta de la cocina de los Uzumaki, que fue abierta de inmediato por Kushina que parecía estar más animada que de costumbre, unos metros más allá se encontraba Minato Uzumaki, sonriéndole amablemente invitándolo a pasar.

-Te dije que ha crecido muchísimo – dijo Kushina una vez que todos estaban sentados en la mesa - ¿No lo crees Minato?

-Efectivamente – hablo el padre de Naruto – Podría jurar que incluso está más alto que Naruto y Shikamaru ¡Incluso que Sai!

-¿Sai? – preguntó el muchacho confundido.

-Se mudó hace un par de años – explicó Kushina – lo conocerás más tarde supongo.

-¿Quién se mudó de aquí entonces? – preguntó él.

-Nadie - respondió - usaron la vieja casa de los Nohara que por fin fue vendida.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa casa había pasado deshabitada los últimos 15 años según creía, debido a todas las leyendas que circulaban sobre el fantasma de una chica vagando ahí. O al menos eso creía cuando era un niño.

-Kakashi montó en cólera en ese momento - se río Minato - Creo que el pretendía comprar la casa y alguien se le adelanto.

-¿Por qué no fue comprada antes? - preguntó él.

-Cláusulas del testamento de la familia Nohara - contestó Minato - Sólo un Nohara podía venderlo y pues bueno... ya no quedaba ninguno vivo.

Sasuke es una persona observadora, por tanto no pasó por alto el tono triste de las palabras del Sr. Namikaze y la manera en la que Kushina apretó su mano, como para darle ánimo.

-La cláusula fue cerrada hace un par de años - continuó - era tonto seguirla debido a la situación y cuando se hizo la lista de compradores ya estaba ahí como por arte de magia y los Higurashi obtuvieron la vivienda.

Y es así como la historia de fantasmas que creía cuando era un niño se desvaneció completamente.

-¿Y cuéntanos Sasuke? - preguntó Kushina mientras se metía un rollo tempura a la boca - ¿Qué tal la vida en Hong Kong?

-Menos controlada que en otras partes de la región - explicó Sasuke- bastante parecida aquí creo.

Mientras intercambiaba palabras con Minato acerca de comercio internacional y cosas así, Sasuke no pudo evitar darle un vistazo al comedor de la casa, parecía tener el mismo aspecto de años atrás, solo que con algo más de color, o eso le parecía a él. Tal vez solo sea la vitalidad que parecía emanar las dos personas sentadas junto a él.

-¿Y no has dejado nadie a quien extrañar? ¿Ninguna novia o algo parecido? – Interrumpió Kushina justo cuando hablaban de tipo de cambio de las monedas.

Sasuke casi se atragantó con su comida en ese momento, no es normal que la madre tu viejo mejor amigo te pregunto esa clase de cosas ¿O acaso lo era? Había estado bastante alejado del término "amigo" en lo últimos años como para saber algo así.

-No – se apresuró a contestar – la verdad es que no hice muchos amigos ahí, me pasaba la mayor parte del día en mi casa o entrenando artes marciales.

Kushina Uzumaki asintió con gesto de aprobación, ante la atónita mirada de su esposo, que seguía preguntándose qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de su mujer para preguntarle algo así al muchacho, ¿Qué acaso no veía que lo podía espantar?

-Mejor, aún están muy pequeños para pensar en esa clase de cosas – dijo – si todos los niños fueran como tú…

-Kushina – advirtió su esposo – no creo que sea la clase de cosas apropiadas para comentarle cuando acaba de llegar.

-Tonterías – negó ella – ustedes solo hablaban de cosas casi sin relevancia a la hora de la comida, se supone que las familias y los amigos hablamos de nosotros, no sobre si el precio del Yen se ha elevado más últimamente.

Minato ofreció una mirada de disculpa a Sasuke mientras miraba con expresión divertida a su esposa, Kushina siempre había sido así, no sabía cuándo frenar la lengua.

Después de todo aquello era parte de su encanto.

-No hay problema – respondió Sasuke a la mirada de disculpa de Minato.

-¿Iras al mismo instituto de siempre? – preguntó el rubio.

-Así es – respondió - mañana me incorporó al mismo.

-¡Eso significa que te graduaras con mi Naruto! – gritó emocionada Kushina.

-Si es que se gradúa – añadió Minato con la mirada al cielo – Si no fuera por Shikamaru o por Sakura… el año pasado no la contaba.

Kushina le miró de malas maneras, no le gustaba que hablase así de su propio hijo.

-¡Es culpa de la niña Hyuga! – Acusó - ¡Ella lo distrae!

-Kushina… - el mismo tono de advertencia de hace rato – Hinata es en definitiva lo mejor que le ha pasado a Naruto, es la única que puede manejar ese temperamento.

-¡Pero es tan callada! – Observó ella – Siento que pierdo todas mis energías de solo verla saludarme.

-Naruto la eligió a ella por sobre todas las demás por algo – contestó su esposo – es una muy buena chica y la conocemos desde niña, eso basta para mí, tú deberías ir haciéndote la idea.

-¿Acaso Naruto está saliendo con Hinata Hyuga? – preguntó Sasuke que parecía estar recién saliendo de la sorpresa, a lo que Minato asintió sonriendo y Kushina solo volteó la cabeza.

-Es algo nuevo – explicó – apenas un par de semanas, pero como verás alguien esta celosa…

-¡No lo estoy! – Le interrumpió ella - No tendría por qué estarlo, es decir soy su madre y ninguna chica tendría que ser más importante que yo.

-Creo que ella la seguiría criticando aún si fuera Miss Japón – dijo Minato – además Kushina, te recuerdo que hace menos de tres semanas me decías lo linda y agradable que era ella.

-Eso era antes de saber que pretendía estar con mi niño – objetó ella – Porque es un niño aún, solo tiene 17 años ¿No crees Sasuke? ¿No crees que está aún muy niño? Desearía que mi Naruto sea como tú, sin chicas a la vista.

-Y dice que no está celosa – repitió Minato.

-Voy por el postre – se paró enfadada de la mesa la pelirroja.

-No fue la peor, cuando Yoshino Nara se enteró que Shikamaru y Temari salían… el pobre casi no vuelve a ver la luz del sol – contó riéndose.

-Las madres suelen ser algo más sobreprotectoras.

-¿Algo? Lo de ellas ralla con la locura – dijo él.

-¡Te escuche! - dijo Kushina haciendo acto de presencia.

-Yo también te amo – respondió Minato.

Una sensación agradable se extendía por el pecho de Sasuke, nunca lo admitiría pero había extrañado las locuras de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, su hogar siempre había sido tranquilo, pero en cuanto cruzaba la cerca del jardín... Era como entrar a un lugar nuevo, cuando era pequeño creía que era algo desesperante pero ahora sabe que simplemente es la vitalidad que parece acompañarles.

A veces se preguntaba qué hacía Minato rodeado de los dos torbellinos que eran su esposa y su hijo.

-Sasuke debes quedarte hasta que llegue Naruto - indicó Kushina - por Kami que el pobre se morirá de un infarto.

El muchacho asintió levemente, pensando en cuál sería la reacción de su viejo amigo al verlo ahí.

Miro hacía el reloj de la sala de estar y supo que ya no faltaba mucho para averiguarlo.

-¿A qué hora llega hoy? – preguntó.

-No tendrán actividades de sus clubes – apuntó Kushina – así que posiblemente en una hora Naruto y los demás chicos estarán llegando aquí.

Los demás… pensó Sasuke con cierta reticencia, desde que había llegado solo le había dedicado algunos pensamientos a los que fueron sus amigos más cercanos; Naruto y Sakura, dejando de lado a los otros chicos con los que también compartió los mejores momentos de su infancia.

-Hablando de eso, creo que Naruto mencionó algo de ir a la casa de Gaara antes de venir aquí – recordó Minato.

-No, hoy definitivamente no – dijo Kushina con decisión – le llame a la hora del almuerzo, diciéndole que debía venir a casa directamente, que tenía una sorpresa para él.

-Y vaya sorpresa – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada.

Se ofreció a ayudar a Kushina con el servicio, cosa que la mujer acepto de buena gana, mientras que Minato anunciaba que debía volver al trabajo y que volvería en la noche. Sasuke prefirió ver hacia otro lado antes de ver la cariñosa despedida de los padres de su amigo, ahora sentía nostalgia, recordaba perfectamente ver esa clase de escenas entre sus padres a diario.

El tiempo avanzaba lentamente para el muchacho, la sensación de extrañeza estaba comenzando a invadirle en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo cuando Kushina anunció que se retiraba a hacer unas compras de último momento (Aunque a Sasuke le parecía que más bien iba a dar la noticia por el vecindario de que él estaba de vuelta) indicándole que esperara a Naruto.

-Seguro que llega en un par de minutos – dijo ella como excusa – ahora seguro que Mebuki me está esperando, no me va a creer cuando le diga que estas aquí, digo para hacer las compras.

Y dicho eso salió de la casa.

Sasuke se quedó en la sala de estar mirando las fotografías que se exhibían ahí sintiéndose en ese momento más ajeno que nunca a aquel lugar, parecían puestas en orden cronológico e incluso había varías de él, pero llegaba un punto en el cual dejaba de aparecer, como si hubiese dejado un vacío que no era posible de llenar.

Miraba las fotos con atención, en ellas aparecían todos sus compañeros reconocía a Shikamaru, Lee (esas cejas son únicas aquí y en la china) y a Ino en varías, Hinata que aparentemente se había dejado crecer el cabello, Shino y Kiba seguido de un perro gigantesco que seguramente era aquel cachorro que adoptó poco antes de que él se marchara de la aldea, Neji y Tenten compitiendo en otra y finalmente a ella.

Ahí estaba Sakura con sonrisas radiantes y su cabello rosa, se sorprendió un poco al ver que no se lo había dejado crecer, sino que lo mantenía encima de sus hombros (No es qué fuera muy minucioso viendo sus fotos, simplemente era más que obvio) pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su mirada, tan brillante como el la recordaba y no ese par de ojos rotos por el llanto que fue lo último que el vio antes de marcharse de la aldea.

-¡Estoy en casa! - escuchó un grito proveniente de la parte de adelante de la casa. - ¿Qué no hay nadie acaso?

Se tensó un poco al reconocer la voz, no es como si hubiese cambiado mucho tampoco, tal vez ahora estaba más gruesa, pero seguía teniendo cierto tono infantil que le permitía reconocerla.

-¡Mamá! - la voz estaba cada vez más cerca - Esto no es divertido, ¿Qué no hay ramen aca-

Sasuke se encontraba de espaldas, aun viendo la pared cuando sintió la presencia tras de él, volteo lentamente esperando no causar mucha impresión en su viejo amigo.

Naruto por su parte estaba a punto de morir de un paro cardíaco tal y como su madre presagió momentos atrás, había entrado a su casa para hallar en ella a un muchacho de espaldas, que parecía ver con mucho interés las fotografías de la pared, extrañamente algo en él se le hacía conocido y cuando volteó supo de quien se trataba.

Se quedaron así, mirándose frente a frente como intentando reconocerse, los ojos del rubio parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas gritando al mismo tiempo mil preguntas mudas, que urgían por ser contestadas.

-Teme - dijo casi en un susurro - ¿Teme eres tú acaso?

-Hmpf - murmuró Sasuke - ¿A quién esperabas entonces? Y no me llames teme, dobe.

-Teme - se repitió a sí mismo - estas aquí, has regresado ¿Realmente eres tú?

-No, soy un fantasma que viene a vengarse de las cosas estúpidas que sueles decir - respondió con cierto tono de fastidio - definitivamente sigues siendo todo un dobe.

-No me trates de tonto - rugió el muchacho de repente, que parecía recién salido del shock.

-Tsk, sigues siendo todo un Usuratonkachi - sentenció Sasuke.

-¡TEME SI ERES TÚ! - chilló el rubio emocionado en ese momento, abalanzándose sobre su amigo, que parecía querer escapar en ese momento.

-¡Naruto sal de mi encima! - gritó - No respiro.

-Teme... - lloriqueaba el muchacho sin hacerles mucho caso - sigues siendo un negado para los momentos emotivos.

-Naruto... - dijo a modo de advertencia Sasuke.

-Sasuke teme... - por su parte Naruto parecía no entender la advertencia - cuando los demás se enteren... ¡Cuando todos los chicos se enteren se van a morir! ¡Y yo te vi primero!

Hasta aquel momento Sasuke no se había puesto a pensar con exactitud qué pasaría cuando vea a sus amigos, y si Naruto había reaccionado así... realmente no estaba muy seguro de ver las reacciones de los demás.

El rubio por fin lo soltó, mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas de la mejilla, mientras se ponía a murmurar toda clase de cosas.

Lo único que Sasuke entendió en medio de eso fue "irte así sin más", "esa maldita mañana de abril", " sin una nota", " casa vacía", "Ella con aspecto de haber visto al espíritu del Samurái Chang" que parecían no formar alguna frase coherente.

Se sentaron en el mueble, sin decir mucho, Naruto no parecía muy dispuesto a preguntar cosas, lo que en cierta manera era un alivio para Sasuke, solo se puso a parlotear como si los 4 años que no hubiese estado ahí hubiesen sido no más que un suspiro.

De cierta manera era el tipo de reacción que esperaba de él. Se puso a contarle algunas cosas de los chicos del vecindario y por supuesto de su relación con la chica Hyuga.

-Ya te digo Teme - dijo él - Hinata es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, ¡Y siempre estuvo enamorada de mí! ¿Qué hice yo para merecer algo tan bueno como eso?

Sasuke bufó, tal vez nunca hablo demasiado con Hinata, pero no era un secreto que ella moría por el hiperactivo rubio y era algo que todos lo sabían, bueno todos menos claro el chico en cuestión que siempre había sido bastante despistado.

Fue entonces cuando sintieron la puerta de adelante abrirse y aun tropel de personas entrar, como si de un batallón se tratara.

Ante Sasuke y Naruto se encontraba un variopinto número de adolescentes, a lo que Naruto sonrió y Sasuke simplemente se tensó, reconocía a esos chicos de las fotografías, eran sus viejos amigos.

Las noticias sí que volaban en Konoha.

-Así qué es cierto - hablo un chico, que Sasuke reconoció como Kiba, a su costado estaba Shino con sus gafas oscuras y aspecto imperturbable - Uchiha ha vuelto a Konoha.

-¡Sasuke! - una emocionada rubia salió de atrás de los chicos dispuesta a ir a abrazarlo, pero fue detenida por un chico algo subido de peso.

-¡Choji! - se quejó la chica.

-Ino, ¿No crees que primero nos debe un número de explicaciones? - preguntó el chico, al mismo tiempo que un chico de cabello negro que no conocía se le acercaba a la rubia para llevarla a su lado.

-No creo deberle explicaciones a nadie – respondió el chico por su parte – aun así, creo que es un gusto verlos a todos… o a casi todos aquí.

Sasuke nunca lo admitiría, pero de inmediato vio al tropel de personas entrar, la primera persona que había deseado ver era la única que no estaba ahí y por más que se paró para ver si estaba tras de los demás chicos, no la encontró.

-No te gastes Uchiha - escucho de repente a Shikamaru - ella se ha quedado en el instituto un rato más, así que no vendrá hasta un rato, dudo mucho que incluso sepa que estas aquí.

-¿Ella quién? - preguntó Rock Lee, con sospecha y sus cejotas formando un ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién más? - se metió alguien que reconoció como Neji Hyuga - Haruno.

-El teme aún no ha preguntado por ella - grito Naruto, que estaba de la mano con Hinata - siguen siendo un negado para esto de los reencuentros.

-No la estaba buscando - mintió Sasuke algo avergonzado - No me había acordado se ella hasta que la mencionaron.

-Lo que digas - dijo Tenten con burla - No estoy segura si le hará gracia verte ahora que lo pienso...

-¿Podríamos preguntarle algo interesante ahora sí? - interrumpió Ino - Y así puedo ir a darle un abrazo.

-Cierto - interrumpió Naruto - llevamos un rato aquí y no, e has dicho nada de dónde has estado o que has hecho con tu vida.

-Es porque mientras estaba aquí no dejabas de hablar de tu novia - se excusó Sasuke - es más, creo que ni siquiera me preguntaste que hacía en tu casa vacía.

Los demás chicos suspiraron con cansancio, Naruto podía ser muy despistado si se lo proponía.

-Así qué... - interrumpió Shikamaru - empecemos por cuestiones básicas ¿Uchiha dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo?

-Hong Kong - respondió simplemente - me fui con mi tío Orochimaru ahí.

-¿Qué acaso no había línea fija? - preguntó acusadoramente Kiba de repente - ¿Internet o algo? ¿Una llamada a Japón te iba a matar acaso?

-Yo...

-¿Por qué no llamaste aunque sea una vez? - ahora era Naruto el que hablaba - digo, te fuiste sin dar ninguna explicación a nadie y solo Sakura te vio antes de eso.

-Era algo que tenía que hacer - dijo. - No creo que sea algo que ustedes logren entender.

-Si tan sólo abrieras la boca para decir más de tres palabras, tal vez lo hubiésemos entendido - intervino Ino de repente, luciendo bastante ofendida.

- Ino - advirtió el chico de cabello negro ahí presente - No crea que él tenga muchas ganas de hablar de eso.

-Hmpf - asintió - estas en lo correcto...

-Sai - se presentó - Sai Higurashi.

-Sasuke Uchiha - dijo como respuesta.

-Lo sé - respondió - prueba estar con Naruto por 5 minutos y que no te mencione.

-¡Esa es Sakura! - se quejó el aludido.

-No mientas Naruto - interrumpió Shikamaru, para luego añadir sonriendo - todos sabemos de tu debilidad por tu amiga, así que yo que tu Hinata me tomaría con precauciones.

-Naruto... que quiere decir eso - hablo ella con tono de voz bajísimo.

-No le hagas caso Hina, créelo, solo esta celoso porque Temari no le trata ni la mitad de bien que tú a mí – respondió - además, repito es Sakura la que hablaba del teme.

-Todas las mujeres son unas problemáticas - rebatió Shikamaru - y te recuerdo que para Sakura, Uchiha aquí presente es casi un tema tabú desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero… - intentó hablar Naruto.

-Nada - le calló Kiba - Uzumaki eres el que más habla de Sasuke aquí, creo que le tenías un altar incluso.

Sasuke no hacía nada más que ver como sus viejos amigos discutían, la cabeza le había empezado a doler, en Hong Kong solía pasar sus tardes sólo, leyendo, entrenando o haciendo cualquier cosa.

No estaba acostumbrado a tanto ruido.

El reencuentro con estos chicos había sido divertido, pero seguía sintiéndose incompleto de alguna manera u otra, ver tantas caras familiares le había mareado pero seguía extrañando cierta cara, ciertos gestos y expresiones, que parecía no vería hasta mañana.

Les contó algo de su vida en Hong Kong, su escuela ahí, lo que hacía (o más bien no hacia), de su relación con su tío, de lo que se había acostumbrado a estar en silencio y por ello tanto alboroto empezó a marearlo.

Al rato, empezó otro interrogatorio de temas más superfluos por parte de Ino, que si mal no recuerda él solía tener un encaprichamiento infantil con él, pero que ahora no parecía más que una gran preocupación y mucho cariño.

-La frentona morirá cuando sepa que te vi antes que ella - mencionó Ino riéndose.

-¿Y qué se quedó haciendo por cierto? - preguntó Choji.

-Es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil genio - le recordó Ino - recuerda que tuvo que aceptar el puesto cuando el vago de Shikamaru se negó.

-Todo eso es muy problemático - apunto el muchacho - todos sabemos que ella hará mucho mejor trabajo que yo, además le iría bien tener referencias de ese tipo si realmente quiere estudiar medicina.

Fue entonces cuando un ruido atronador se escuchó de la puerta de la cocina, acompañado de pasos veloces y gritos que aparentemente todos reconocían.

-¡NARUTO TE JURÓ QUE SI TE HAS ATRAGANTADO CON EL RAMEN DE NUEVO TENDRÁS QUE LLAMAR A SUIGETSU PARA QUE TE HAGA UN RCP POR QUÉ YO SENCILLAMENTE NO PIENSO HACERLO OTRA VEZ!

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces, al tiempo que veía como todos sus amigos se removían hasta estirar sus cuellos con dirección al pasillo de la cocina, de donde parecía venir todo el alboroto.

No había que ser un genio para adivinar de quien se trataba.

Por otro lado, ella no parecía notarlo aún, pero Sasuke ya se había dado tiempo de observarla de arriba abajo, llevaba aún puesto el uniforme de colegio y parecía haber venido corriendo desde su casa, dado que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso, no había crecido más que unos cuantos centímetros desde la última vez que se habían visto y apostaba que le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? – La chica que entraba señalaba a toda la gente, que comenzaba a abrirse paso, para que ella viese quien estaba ahí - ¿Acaso son voluntarios para ayudar a Narut-

Se detuvo bruscamente al cambiar la dirección de su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron de manera evidente y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Sa-ku-ra – pronunció su nombre, silaba por silaba, como para dejar en claro que realmente se estaba refiriendo a ella y esto no era alguna clase de broma.

Ella empezó a acercarse a pasos lentos y dudosos deteniéndose finalmente a pocos metros de él.

-Tú – fue lo único capaz de decirle, antes de ver como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas que nadie podría decir si eran de alegría o de frustración. – estás aquí…

Sasuke solo sonrió al tiempo que le ofrecía una mano a modo de saludo.

Finalmente había vuelto a casa.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Si yo fuera Kishimoto el SasuSaku sería canon desde hace mucho tiempo, la canción a la que hago mención arriba es "Kathleen" de Catfish and the Bottlemen que tampoco me pertenece. (Que pobre soy u.u)<p>

N/A:: ¡Hola! Pues... está es una historia que se me ocurrió a mitad de mi parcial de Historia (Lo caprichoso de mi imaginación siempre se me ocurren ideas en medio de mis exámenes) Espero que les guste, si es así díganmelo mediante un review. La historia será actualizada los días Lunes a partir de ahora. Eso es todo.

Besos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Eso es lo que hago

**Capítulo 2: **_Eso es lo que hago_

_And in the day, everything's complex, there's nothing simple, when I'm not around you, but I'll miss you when you're gone, that is what I do - The Cranberries, When you're gone._

Desde el momento en que su despertador sonó, Sakura estaba segura de que aquel no sería un buen día, el cielo azul y aire despejado, el cantar de los pájaros… todo parecía ser una gran burla en su cara y aquello en definitiva no era de su agrado.

Si tan solo no hubiese tenido la pesadilla de siempre anoche, todo sería mejor.

-¡El desayuno está listo! ¿No querrás llegar tarde a tú último primer día? ¿O sí? – los gritos desde la planta baja no se hicieron esperar.

Para colmo, iba tarde.

Decir que su vida había tenido un cambio radical en los últimos años era quedarse corto.

Definitivamente ya nada era como antes.

Entró al baño para darse una ducha rápida y ponerse en, uniforme de la escuela, era extraño ponerse a pensar que sería el último año en el cual se lo pondría todos los días, después no sería más que un recuerdo guardado en el fondo del armario.

Tal y como la vieja fotografía que tenia de Sasuke Uchiha justo en aquel lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, como intentando borrar la imagen mental que tiene de aquella foto, basta con que piense una vez en dichosa foto para que luego le éste dando vueltas todo el día en su cabeza, intentando recordar con más realismo el color de sus ojos y pelo, el sonido de su voz e incluso la manera en que su ceño se solía fruncir cuando estaba enfadado.

Sakura Haruno podía ser entendida normalmente como una chica feliz, sus padres la adoraban, sus amigos cuidaban de ella, sus calificaciones eran buenas y su vida a simple vista era perfecta.

¿Entonces por qué siempre tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo?

Por supuesto que ella tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta (con nombre y apellido incluido), pero no es algo que le guste recordar menos el día en que inicia el final de la última etapa de su educación en el instituto.

Lo que hizo que se recuerde que iba a tarde y que por ello se debía apurar a bajar a tomar desayuno.

Aquel día definitivamente no quería pensar en eso, lo único que deseaba a fin de cuentas era que ese día - que para ella presagiaba desastres - terminase lo más pronto posible.

-Come algo más cielo - instó su padre mientras tomaban su desayuno - te digo que cada día te veo más delgada.

-Estoy bien papá - respondió - Sólo no tengo apetito.

-Esa no es la actitud que debería tener la nueva presidenta del consejo escolar - le cortó su madre, aumentando su ración de avena - estamos muy orgullosos de ti hija.

Sakura intentó formar con su boca algo que se parezca a una sonrisa, pero lo que más le salía era una mueca extraña. "Gran presidenta" pensó para sus adentros, se lo habían comunicado a final del año escolar anterior, y solo le habían dado el puesto por que Shikamaru se había negado.

-Cómo sea mamá - respondió - estoy tarde, si no me apuro Ino me-

Dos golpes en la puerta del frente interrumpieron su respuesta, y ella sabía bien de quien se trataba Ino Yamanaka su mejor amiga y vecina de casi toda la vida estaría esperándola afuera para ir al instituto.

Solo se levantó de la mesa y corrió tras de su mochila que no estaba lista y tuvo que rellenar con el primer cuaderno que encontró por ahí, no sin antes darles un beso a sus padres que le desearon suerte antes de dirigirse hacia la salida, donde tal y como sabía, la esperaba tan despampanante como siempre su mejor amiga.

Era una tradición que tenían, iban juntas en metro en lugar de en un auto cada primer día de escuela, como cuando eran más pequeñas; lo habían hecho toda la vida y este año por ser el último no podía ser la excepción, dejando de lado el hecho de que Sakura no se había levantado a tiempo para ir a clases y seguramente tiene el aspecto de un zombie.

Una sonrisa traviesa acompañaba el rostro de la rubia, en contraste con el gris de su uniforme, a veces Sakura se preguntaba cómo alguien podía estar tan sonriente por las mañanas. Luego piensa que es ella la que suele estar de ese humor mientras es Ino la que se queja, pero hoy es ella la que se ha hecho tarde y sabe que su amiga no tardara en empezar a echárselo en cara.

-Último primer día de escuela frentesota – le dedico una sonrisa brillante. – Entraría a saludar a mis tíos ¿Pero te has dado cuenta la hora qué es? ¿Qué acaso la señorita Haruno no durmió sus ochos horas?

Y así empezaba…

-Cállate Ino cerda - respondió ella - No es necesario que me lo recuerdes.

-Alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama – siguió molestándola Ino - ¿Pesadillas de nuevo?

-No tienes la más mínima idea – respondió Sakura bostezando - ¿Los demás chicos?

-Hinata se fue con Naruto en el auto de él hace una media hora para evitar el tráfico– explicó Ino – Los demás seguramente ya deben haber ido a tomar el metro ¿Acaso no te he dicho ya lo tarde que te has levantado?

-Eres insoportable en ocasiones – contestó Sakura – pongámonos en marcha.

-Eres tú quien no tiene remedio frente – dijo Ino riéndose – pero no importa, así te haces querer, pongámonos en marcha ya.

Empezaron a caminar con dirección a la salida del vecindario de Konoha, que siempre había sido lo suficientemente grande para tener pequeñas tiendas, restaurantes e incluso una estación de servicios y al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente pequeña para que todos así se conozcan.

Aquello pensaba Sakura podía jugarte a favor o en contra, a veces era bueno conocer a todos tus vecinos y en ocasiones simplemente parecía que podría ser sacado de un mal chiste, todos se conocen y casi no existen los secretos.

En ocasiones ella se pregunta cómo se las arreglo Sasuke para marcharse y que solo ella se diese cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer.

-¡Frente avanza que el metro nos deja! – Gritó Ino de la nada – Estás más distraída que de costumbre.

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza – se excusó ella – además ya faltan menos de dos cuadras para la estación del tren.

Siguieron caminando, Ino parloteaba acerca de su cita con Sai la semana pasada, pero Sakura no prestaba atención, por alguna razón se sentía tensa y cansada. Ella odia sentirse de esa manera.

"Debe ser porque me dejan el cargo de la presidencia del consejo" se intentó tranquilizar mientras lograban alcanzar el metro que la llevaría hasta su centro de estudios.

-¿Frentesota has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho? – preguntó entonces Ino, cuando ya llevaba buen rato hablando sola dándose cuenta que su amiga apenas y había abierto la boca.

-Emh… Ino yo… - tartamudeó Sakura como respuesta, a lo que su amiga puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con cansancio.

-Te decía que Sai debería ser más sensible, no sé… a veces siento que no está en contacto con sus emociones, es decir siempre anda dibujando ¿Y no se supone que los artistas tienen mayor sensibilidad que el resto de nosotros?

No pudo evitar reír ante la lógica de su amiga.

-Sai siempre ha sido así, recuérdalo – le respondió – sabes que es algo apático.

-Solo dices eso porque te llama fea – gruño Ino.

-Sé que es su manera de demostrar cariño – dijo ella. – Hemos pasado casi tres años a su lado. ¿Qué te cuesta entender aún de su personalidad?

-No sé… pero si se supone que me quiere él debería entender que yo necesit-

-No siempre se debe tratar de ti cerda – le cortó Sakura – tal vez esta ves seas tú la que debería entenderlo a él.

El tren frenó en ese momento dando por terminado el viaje y la conversación entre las amigas, que bajaron en dirección a la salida del metro con dirección al instituto. Ambas a un paso moderado, como para no llegar tarde debido a la inusual tardanza de la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Iruka-Sensei me asesinará si llegó tarde – le acuso su amiga.

-Estamos a tiempo – contestó Sakura – mira, ya casi llegamos ¿Segura que es clase con Iruka-Sensei? ¿Revisaste tu horario?

-Tengo cálculo a primera hora – respondió con cara de decepción – ¿Por qué tuviste que adelantar la materia el año pasado?

-Porque algunas queríamos llevar una clase avanzada de biología este año – respondió – que es algo que tu debería hacer si pretendes seguirme a la escuela de medicina.

-¿Quién hablo de seguirte frente? – exclamó indignada Ino. - Seré médico porque así lo decidí, además, la biología avanzada ya vendrá en la universidad.

-Si claro.

-¿Qué tienes a primera hora?

-Literatura Occidental – respondió – Las lecturas que nos dejó Mei-Sensei para verano.

-¿Las que tenían interesado incluso al vago de Shikamaru? – preguntó la rubia, a lo que ella asintió.

-Nunca vi tan sorprendida a Temari – dijo - Por cierto ¿Sabes si ya inicio sus clases en la universidad?

-Inicia en unos días – respondió Ino, mientras entraban a la escuela – bueno frente, nos vemos en el almuerzo, tengo matemáticas que atender.

Y dicho eso la dejo sola en el pasillo de la escuela.

Ese día no presagiaba nada bueno.

OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOO

-Por tanto Marc Augé* considera que "No hay nada más difícil de llevar a cabo con éxito que un retorno; requiere una gran capacidad de olvido: no conseguir olvidar su último pasado o el último pasado del otro es prohibirse anexionar el pasado anterior". – seguía hablando Mei-Sensei en clase. – Es por ello que Edmundo Dantes** no puede llevar ese retorno con éxito total.

Sakura apenas y había prestado atención a la clase de hoy, les habían dejado como lectura de verano "El Conde Montecristo" de Alejandro Dumas, aquel libro que hablaba de olvido imposible de un ser humano y lo ligado que podía estar a su pasado.

Justo lo que ella más necesitaba pensó con sarcasmo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que un retornó tiene pocas o más bien ningunas probabilidades de darse? – preguntó Soel a la maestra.

-No exactamente – respondió Mei-Sensei – se puede dar con éxito, pero implicaría que muchas personas a tú alrededor también tengan que olvidar, por ello os pedí que revisarán este texto para entender "El Conde de Montecristo" y podamos entender el olvido imposible por parte de los protagonistas.

-Los héroes vengadores se ven incapaces de reanudar el hilo del tiempo – habló Shikamaru – es por ello que El Conde no llega a concretar su retorno.

Sakura miró extrañada a su amigo, él rara vez abría la boca en clases y normalmente se la pasaba mirando las nubes por la ventana, pero esta vez había participado correctamente, pero olvidando un factor que ella no había ignorado mientras leía el libro.

-No te olvides de Mercedes – interrumpió entonces Sakura – Mercedes no ha olvidado a Edmundo.

-Así es – convino Hana – Mercedes se lo dice a él mismo, le dice que recuerda.

-Para lo que le sirve – le contesta Shikamaru – Todos sabemos cómo termina el libro, ninguno de los dos supo manejar la situación.

-Mercedes no tenía nada que esperar, le habían dicho que estaba muerto – intervino de nuevo Soel– se supone que es algo que queda claro.

-Edmundo necesitaba el olvido, no la vengan dijo Shikamaru – si Mercedes se casó con otro solo por ayudarse a sí misma no veo que tanto amor tengamos ahí.

-Mercedes no era Penélope*** al final de cuentas – hablo Mei-Sensei, luego de escuchar el pequeño debate de sus alumnos – Después de todo, el amor no se trata de una emoción, el amor se trata de promesas.

-Pero si las promesas son vacías…

-Las promesas son promesas – cortó la profesora – En el caso del libro estudiado no vimos una promesa de por medio, no vimos a una Penélope esperando a su Ulises, solo a una Edmundo y a una Mercedes que no concretan su retorno.

-Da igual, todas las mujeres son problemáticas – concluyó el chico mientras se encogía de hombros y se acomodaba mejor en su carpeta, causando miradas reprobatorias en todas las chicas de la clase, incluida la misma profesora.

-La memoria es necesaria para el futuro – dijo entonces Sakura, en un intento de que las miradas asesinas abandonaran a su amigo – Pero no necesariamente la inmediata, sino más bien las más lejanas.

-Hasta que alguien lo entiende – aprobó la maestra. – Un retorno no es imposible, pero seguramente debe ser doloroso.

-Volver como si nada a un lugar del pasado, que se ha abandonado debe ser doloroso tanto para el individuo que pretende realizar el retorno como para las personas a su alrededor – siguió con su análisis Sakura.

-La continuidad de la vida se vería afectada – continuo la docente – nunca se recuperara íntegramente todo aquello que se ha abandonado, y quien pretende hacerlo deberá entender que las cosas simplemente ya no son como antes.

-Eso que vuelve vendrá para ser parte de ti, o para destruirte completamente – concluyó la chica.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la materia, haciendo que todos se levante con dirección a sus siguientes salones.

-Quiero cuatro páginas sobre el retorno en mi escritorio para el viernes – indicó la profesora antes de que todos terminasen de abandonar la clase y sin peros.

Sakura se levantó de inmediato y salió tras de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué fue eso de las mujeres son problemáticas? – Le preguntó - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así en clase de Mei-Sensei?

-¿Acaso estaba mintiendo? – preguntó él.

-No seas necio – le riñó – seguramente has discutido con Temari.

-No he discutido con nadie – le cortó él – estamos mejor que nunca, solo que debes admitir que las mujeres que se casan con otros solo para intentar olvidar un amor del pasado son problemáticas.

-No tienes remedio – dijo ella – ¿Piensas entrar a biología o dormirás en algún pasillo desierto?

-¿Y no ver Tsunade-Sama gritando a los chiquillos incapaces? – Preguntó riendo – Eso no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Sakura le sonrió firmemente, era bueno tener a Shikamaru en todas sus clase, en un inicio se había deprimido al ver que solo compartía algunas cosas con la mayoría de sus amigos, pero luego al ver el horario de él se había dado cuenta que tenían los mismos horarios en todas las materias.

-Agradezco al cielo que Naruto desistiera con su idea de seguir en clases de Tsunade-Sama – le comentó ella - ¿Te imaginas el desmadre que hubiese sido si intentase entrar a nuestras clases?

-Apenas va en biología básica – le hizo notar él – Seguramente con Shizune-San.

-Tienes razón – concordó élla.

-La vida de aquellos que no se piensan dedicar a las ciencias es gloriosa – pensó en voz alta el Nara.

-La vida de aquellos que no se piensan dedicar a las ciencias y la de Ino son gloriosas – corrigió Sakura riéndose.

-¿Ves Haruno? Cuando se te quita lo de zombie amargada debido a que no puedes dormir bien… haces chistes decentes.

Siguieron su recorrido hasta la clase de biología, que para su sorpresa estaba más vacía que el año anterior, supusieron (correctamente) que las exigencias para entrar a esta clase habían aumentado y no muchos podían jactarse de ser admitidos.

-Buenos días Haruno, Nara - saludó la profesora al verlos entrar - rápido, tomen asiento que empezare a pasar las diapositivas.

Creo que está de más decir que era la clase que más disfrutaba la joven y no solo porque Tsunade era su profesora favorita (además de su madrina, pero esa ya era otra historia); le fascinaba la manera en la que los organismos funcionaban, como el cuerpo de alguien estaba organizado a manera de un pequeño universo para que todo marche correctamente en la salud de la gente.

Ni pensar que cuando era pequeña quería ser instructora de artes marciales.

Esa es otra historia también, pero que involucra a aún más personas, como Kakashi-Sensei, su mejor amigo Naruto y…

Sakura se abstrajo de nuevo para intentar observar si una mitocondria era lo que mostraba la diapositiva, o tal vez otro tipo de célula o incluso un microrganismo. Realmente justo hoy no le apetecía en ir pensando todo aquello que le gustaba cuando era pequeña.

Sobre todo porque algunas cosas le siguen gustando hasta ahora.

Por ello, cuando sonó el timbre indicando la hora del almuerzo no pudo sino sentirse un poco triste, a veces le gustaría que esta clase durará más horas, pero sabe que no puede ser así, que tiene que volver al mundo real donde no hay recetas para todo aquello que te aqueja.

-¡Sal de tu mundo! – La voz de Shikamaru la sacó de su ensimismamiento – La clase ya terminó, deberíamos salir antes que…

-¡Sakura ven aquí por favor! – la voz de Tsunade-Sama interrumpió el discurso de su amigo dirigiéndose a su alumna.

-Tarde – dijo el chico - ¿Te guardo un sitio para el almuerzo?

-Avisa a Naruto que llegaré tarde a comer – pidió.

-Si me presta atención, si es que no está muy ocupado besuqueándose con Hinata – comentó él.

-Tú andas en ocasiones muy ocupado besuqueándote con Temari, así que déjalos ser felices. – bromeó un poco.

-Eso es diferente – dijo – y-

-¡Sakura! – la profesora la llamó de nuevo.

-Debes ir ya – dijo Shikamaru dirigiéndose a la salida del aula – guardaremos un sitio para ti.

El joven Nara bufó un poco al ver como su amiga se acercaba a su profesora, si entendía que también era su madrina y eso, pero no veía la necesidad de quedarse a charlar cuando Sakura debería estar almorzando, teniendo en cuenta que Tsunade y ella vivían en el mismo vecindario.

Las mujeres son problemáticas se recordó antes de salir del aula, no sin antes darle una última mirada a las mujeres que se quedaban dentro.

Sakura asintió a su amigo y se dirigió hacia su maestra con una sonrisa, a Shikamaru nunca le había caído en gracia que ella se quede después de clase a hablar con Tsunade-Sama, pero ella no podía evitarlo, era una de las personas a las que más admiraba y que la había ayudado a superarse en sus momentos más difíciles.

Más que una maestra era casi una amiga, la conocía desde pequeña, era su familia a fin de cuentas.

-Tsunade-Sama ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó acercándose.

-Sakura verás… tu madre me llamó hace un rato, ¿No te ha dicho nada? – sonó algo preocupada, lo que inquieto un poco a su ahijada.

-¿Nada de qué? – pregunto ella. - ¿Paso algo malo?

-No – respondió – pero… segura que nadie te ha dicho nada, ¿Kushina no ha llamado a Naruto?

-No he visto a Naruto en todo el día – le respondió – solo coincidimos a última hora en gimnasia hoy ¿Algo ha pasado en casa?

-¿No te ha llamado para nada realmente? – preguntó de nuevo.

-Ya le dije que no, ¿Segura de que no sucede nada malo en casa?

La rubia parpadeó como quien intenta convencerse de algo, parecía que tenía que decirle algo importante pero las palabras no le salían, así que finalmente solo asintió en su dirección.

-Debo ir a mi oficina ahora – se excusó – la dirección no debería estar desocupada por tanto tiempo y Shizune no puede suplir más horas.

Sakura asintió ante el raro intercambio de palabras que había tenido con su maestra, pero finalmente le dio la razón; tal vez hablaría con ella más tarde, pero sabía que Tsunade-Sama ahora no podía, porque ella no solo era la profesora de biología avanzada.

También era la directora del instituto, pero por ser la única capacitada para dictar una clase así, debía ser ella la profesora de aquel curso.

-¿La acompaño a su oficina? – preguntó. -¿Quiere que le llevo estos papeles a Shizune-Sensei?

-No será necesario – respondió – ve a comer de una vez, tus amigos te deben estar extrañando; además debo ir igual personalmente, Kakashi pidió permiso para faltar hoy, así que estamos con menos gente incluso

La joven asintió con una sonrisa y salió del salón corriendo, la verdad es que ya tenía algo de hambre y no quería posponer su almuerzo más de lo necesario.

Por otro lado Tsunade se quedó en el salón, revisando el expediente del nuevo alumno que ingresaría a la institución el día de mañana, aunque realmente no hacía falta que lo vea con tanta atención, ya conocía casi toda la historia. Realmente no era tan "nuevo" que digamos.

_"__Si supiera"_ pensó mirando con dirección a donde la chica de cabellos rosa había desaparecido.

Mientras tanto Sakura ya había llegado al comedor, que bullía de gente emocionada y almorzando con rapidez, no tardo en hallar la mesa donde estaban sentados sus amigos.

Sonrió ante la escena, Naruto e Hinata sonriéndose los unos a los otros, mientras que Neji y Tenten no hacían más que mirarlos nada disimuladamente e intentar disuadirlos de abandonar la pose en la que estaban.

La calma se rompió en el momento en que ella se acercó a la mesa, mientras sacaba su almuerzo de su mochila.

-¡Sakura! – Chilló Naruto emocionado – No te he visto en todo el día, y encima llegas tarde al almuerzo ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga eres?-

-Una que tiene una vida Naruto – respondió ella, empujando un poco a Tenten para sentarse en la mesa. -¿Alguien ha visto a Ino?

-¿Acaso ves a Sai por aquí? – habló Neji en tono de burla.

-Están juntos entonces – afirmó Sakura, aquello no quedaba dudas - ¿Shikamaru no vino aquí?

-Se fue a sentar con Kiba, Choji y Shino, creo que tienen que hablar de sus actividades en el club de artes marciales desde mañana– explicó Hinata. – Pero se pasó para asegurarse que te guardemos un asiento.

-Gracias – dijo ella, acomodándose y por fin dándole un bocado a su almuerzo.

-¿Qué quería Tsunade-Sama? – preguntó Tenten.

-Aparentemente saber si mi madre me había llamado para decirme algo – le explicó – no creo que tenga importancia.

-Mi madre me llamó hace rato – le dijo Naruto – me dijo que tendría que volver a mi casa apenas y terminasen las clases.

-¿No ibas a verte con Gaara para jugar videojuegos? – pregunto Neji.

-Iba – respondió él – no sé qué tenía, sonaba muy emocionada.

-Tu madre siempre está emocionada – dijo Sakura – excepto claro cuando le dijeron lo tuyo con Hinata y bueno…

Vio como sus amigos bajaron la cabeza en ese momento y ella comprendió que tal vez no debió decir eso.

Tarde.

-Hinata no te preocupes – intentó animarla – Sabes cómo es la tía Kushina perfectamente, en cuanto se le pase su arranque de celos se dará cuenta que eres lo mejor que le ha podido pasar al imbécil de su hijo,

-¡Oye! – Naruto se quejó con la boca llena de alimentos a lo que todos en la mesa menos Hinata rodaron los ojos.

Bien dicen que el amor es ciego, pensó ella sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Hinata realmente crees que es el indicado? – preguntó Neji a su prima mientras Tenten reía suavemente.

-¡Mi Hina y yo somos muy felices! ¡Créelo! – defendió su relación el rubio.

Hinata se sonrojó súbitamente ante la declaración de su novio y tuvo que pedir permiso para retirarse de la mesa, con dirección al patio a tomar algo de aire, cosa que Naruto no tardo en imitar con la excusa de querer ir a ver cómo estaba.

-Definitivamente nunca entenderé que ve mi prima en él – declaró el Hyuga.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen del amor Neji – habló Tenten.

-¿Qué es ciego? – preguntó.

-Que es idiota. – Concluyó ella terminando de un sorbo su refresco. – Por cierto Sakura, Lee te estaba buscando hace rato.

-¿Dijo algo? – preguntó ella.

-Murmuró alguna cosa sobre "La llama de la juventud" y cosas así – le respondió distraídamente – ya sabes cómo es él.

Sakura asintió no muy convencida y Tenten optó por cambiar de tema.

-¿Sabes a quién no he visto aquí todo el día? – Preguntó la castaña – A Kakashi-Sensei, lo que es raro, porque lo vi salir en la mañana de su casa, parecía apurado y supuse que debía hacer algo con el instituto.

-Kakashi-Sensei pidió permiso para faltar hoy – le comentó Sakura – Tsunade-Sama me lo dijo.

-Eso es extraño – afirmó Sakura – en fin, supongo que debió tener algo que hacer, le preguntare más tarde tal vez.

-¿Iras con Naruto a recordar viejos tiempos junto a Kakashi-Sensei?

-Ya escuchaste a Naruto, su madre le tiene preparado algo en su casa – dijo Sakura – supongo que será una visita amistosa apenas salga de aquí.

-No quiero sonar aguafiestas Sakura, pero recuerda que como nueva presidente del consejo estudiantil te debes quedar aquí para la primera reunión y para empezar a delegar las comisiones por aula y las actividades extra curriculares.

Sakura sintió como si le aventaran el peso de una pared de concreto a sus hombros en aquel momento, aquello sonaba a que tendría que quedarse al menos una hora más el primer día de clase junto a los delegados salientes del curso anterior.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

-Definitivamente hoy no es mi día – dijo la chica dando un último bocado a su almuerzo - ¿Aunque espera? ¿Cuándo lo es?

Tenten y Neji rieron un poco ante el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga, que parecía querer ser enterrada ahí mismo.

-¿Ahora si tenemos clase juntos no es cierto? – preguntó Sakura, mientras iniciaban con la limpieza del salón.

-Así es – respondió Neji – Geografía con Kurenai-Sensei.

-¿Trajo a su bebé o algo? – pregunto emocionada Tenten.

-La vi hace rato – respondió Neji – No creo que a Asuma-Sensei le haga mucho gracia que su mujer ande por aquí exponiendo a su bebe.

-Que ya debe tener casi un año – le recordó Tenten – recuerda que nació antes de tiempo, Shikamaru estuvo ahí para verlo.

-E Ino – recordó Sakura – parecía que era ella la que tendría a la criatura de los gritos de entusiasmo que lanzaba.

-Choji no se quedó atrás parecía que él comía tanto por él bebe como por la maestra Kurenai – acotó Tenten.

-Sabemos lo unidos que han sido ellos con Asuma desde que eran niños – le dijo Sakura – Es lo más natural que actuasen como si el niño fuese su hermano menor.

Terminaron de limpiar el comedor, justo al tiempo que sonó el timbre que indicaba que debían partir hacía su siguiente clase.

La clase inició con total normalidad, Kurenai parecía completamente enfocada en volver a sus labores como maestra en la escuela y no pretendía perder el tiempo, Sakura miro a su alrededor y observó como casi todos sus amigos del vecindario estaban ahí, mejor dicho todos, menos cierto rubio que aparentemente tenía el horario movido y estaría en clase de biología del curso anterior.

Negó con la cabeza y pensó detenidamente si alguna vez Naruto podría ser más centrado en sus estudios, tal y como su padre lo fue, tal vez menos Uzumaki y algo más Namikaze… pero apenas la idea empieza a instalarse en su mente es desechada como agua sucia.

Pensar algo así de su mejor amigo es una barbaridad, pues aunque le cueste admitirlo, es gracias a él que pudo superar todo aquello que pasó cuando ambos se quedaron sin su mejor hace unos 4 años.

Sakura suspiró fuerte e intentó concentrarse en clase de una vez por todas, pero terminó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el borde de su cuaderno de borrador (Ese que tomó aquella mañana porque sencillamente se hacía tarde), donde se encontraba dibujado delicadamente un abanico, como aquellos que su viejo vecino y sus padres tenían como símbolo de su familia.

La familia Uchiha

No recordaba con exactitud cuando había hecho ese dibujo, pero seguramente era de hace mucho, no tenía ninguna frase o inscripción aparte, solo está el abanico y debajo de él había una flor de Cerezo.

Quiso cerrar el cuaderno con violencia pero algo la detuvo, tal vez recordó que estaba en medio de una clase y se suponía que debía tomar apuntes en ese preciso cuaderno o simplemente que se dio cuenta que la situación era bastante tonta y debía dejar de sobreactuar por algo tan simple como el dibujo de un abanico que seguramente hizo cuando era una niña.

Un abanico y una flor de cerezo.

Hace mucho que no se detenía a pensar en ese tema precisamente, si somos sinceros, aunque ella sabe que mentiría si negara que algunas noches se ha ido a dormir con la eterna duda de que estará haciendo él en momentos como estos.

Y si aún no queda claro quién es él, es obvio que está pensando en Sasuke Uchiha.

La verdad es que a ella, ese asunto se le hacía un tanto cansado; si es cierto, había sido su amiga, también es cierto que había estado enamorada de él; pero más cierto que todo eso, era que ella no había sabido absolutamente nada de Sasuke desde la última vez que lo vio, aquella madrugada en la que la dejo sentada sobre la banca blanca del vecindario contemplando la alternativa de llamar a sus padres o a la policía.

Pero solo lo dejo marchar.

Niño tonto que creía que podía resolver todo él solo, pensó Sakura con amargura.

No es como si siguiese enamorada de él… desde luego que no, si le hubieses preguntado en aquel momento ella solo se mordería el labio y negaría la existencia de algún sentimiento remanente de todo aquello que sintió por Uchiha en el pasado.

Pero tampoco te va a poder negar, que su corazón sigue saltando un poco cada vez que se acuerda de él y dirá que la extraña sensación de vértigo que siente en su pecho es seguramente por causa del cansancio e insomnio que se da tras no haber dormido bien.

¿Y porque no ha dormido bien?

Porque ha soñado con él.

Sakura es de aquellas que se dicen a sí mismas (o más bien engañan), que si han hecho algo y no han estado plenamente conscientes de ellos, es que realmente no lo han hecho; por eso no es culpa suya en definitiva que la mitad de sus sueños sean acerca de la última noche que lo vio.

-¡Sakura la clase terminó!

Definitivamente aquel iba a ser el día de los gritos por doquier, pensó mientras levantaba la cabeza y vio como sus amigos iban saliendo del aula a excepción de las chicas.

Kami las bendiga por su paciencia.

-Creo que alguien se quedó dormida – bromeó Ino – de nuevo…

O tal vez no tanto.

-Cállate cerda – dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie rápidamente – solo me quede sentada un segundo más para reposar.

-Vamos frente – dijo Ino – Te veo cansada, por cierto mirabas a tus apuntes como si quisieras asesinarlos y eso no es normal ¿No quieres parar por enfermaría o algo?

-No es necesario – respondió.

-Lo que digas – dijo Tenten – apúrate, que tenemos gimnasia ahora y sabes cómo es Gai-Sensei cuando uno llega tarde.

-No exageres – dijo Ino. – Si corro lo suficiente eso no pasará.

-A que yo llego primero – la retó.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, la castaña corrió hacia la puerta seguida por Ino, que aparentemente no quería ser derrotada por su amiga.

Y luego dicen que son los chicos los competitivos.

-Eso nos deja a ti y a mi Hinata – sonrió Sakura - ¿Vamos por el atajo?

-Eso estaba por decirte – respondió ella con una sonrisa, que luego cambió a un rostro de preocupación – Sakura… ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Claro que si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Ambas caminaron en silencio, cortando camino por el edificio de ciencias del instituto hacía las canchas de deporte donde tendrían la última clase del día, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales como el clima y lo rápido que parecía haber llegado la primavera aquel año.

Una de las cosas que más apreciaba Sakura de Hinata, era que pese a lo perceptiva que podía ser con respecto a las cosas, le seguiría la corriente y no le haría la clase de preguntas incómodas con las que Ino seguramente la avasallaría apenas tuviese oportunidad.

-Si quieres te pasó los apuntes de la clase de geografía de hoy – dijo Hinata de repente – no te vi muy atenta en clases.

-Gra… gracias – respondió Sakura algo incómoda. – Si, por favor.

Cuando llegaron al campo deportivo, Naruto estaba ahí esperando a su novia que corrió en dirección a él de inmediato.

Ninguna de las dos dijo alguna otra palabra.

OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOO

-Como presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela de Konoha doy por iniciada la primera sesión de del consejo – anunció Sakura desde la palestra - ¿Primer punto en la agenda?

Puede que ella sonará muy segura de sí misma en aquel momento y su cara demostrará atención hacía lo que los delegados le decían.

Pero la verdad es que ella solo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

_-¿Quiere decir que festival intercultural se tendrá que llevar acabo después de la pausa de verano, no antes? _

_-¿Ya están los avisos para la elección de nuevos delegados?_

_-El tema del baile de graduación será decidido más adelante._

_-No, al alumno que haya pedido que se instaure un día para el Ramen en la institución y tengo una idea de quién es, simplemente se le dirá que no._

Contuvo un suspiro de cansancio y se acomodó un mechón de pelo rosa tras la oreja, mientras veía como los delegados discutían algo acerca de su derecho a reelección.

-Desde luego que pueden – les explicó – no hay reglas en contra de eso ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Entonces Haruno explícate cómo es que tú llegas aquí cuando todas esperábamos al muchacho Nara – pregunto una chica pelirroja mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Sakura masculló una maldición mientras sonreía falsamente.

-Karin, Shikamaru se negó a aceptar el cargo y por ende tenía que recaer en mi – respondió con tono cortante - ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-¿Realmente el baile de graduación no puede ser tema de bajo el mar? – preguntó con una sonrisa un chico con cierto parecido a un pescado.

-¡Suigetsu ya te dije que eso lo definiremos más tarde! – Chilló Sakura – Y ahora sí, doy por finalizada esta sesión.

Salir de ahí antes de volverse más loca era la misión que ahora tenía en mente la joven de cabellos rosados, mientras prácticamente huía del instituto, definitivamente aquel había sido un día largo.

Suerte que por fin estaba llegando a su casa.

El tren avanzo a la velocidad de siempre, aunque definitivamente el camino de regreso sin Ino y con todo el estrés producto del día que había tenido estaba haciéndose más largo que en otras ocasiones. Por eso en cuanto vio las puertas que anunciaban su llegada al vecindario de Konoha estuvo al borde de echarse a llorar de alegría.

Corrió con dirección a su casa, pasando velozmente frente a la casa de los Yamanaka y la de los Higurashi, paso la casa de Naruto, de donde escuchaba mucha expectación pero no le hizo mucho caso. Incluso volteó a ver a la vieja casa de Uchiha, que tenía sus luces prendidas y aparentemente el servicio de limpieza estaba dentro.

Le restó importancia, solía pasar una vez al mes.

-¡Mamá estoy en casa! – anunció su llegada, tenía las mejillas arreboladas producto de la corrida que había llevado a cabo, pero se encontraba más tranquila.

-¡Sakura! – grito su madre entonces. – Han llamado de la casa de Naruto, una emergencia.

-¿Pero qué?

-Ahora mismo, ve ahí – dijo su madre, aunque sonaba preocupada ella no podía evitar pensar que parecía más como quien guarda un secreto – algo de atoró con el Ramen.

Sakura sintió por al menos décima vez en el día como una pared se le venía encima, abandono su mochila y corrió hacía la casa de su vecino, entraría por la puerta de la cocina, era más rápido.

Seguramente el idiota de Naruto, había vuelto a sorber Ramen por la nariz, que no lo conocerá ella.

Momentos como estos le hacen replantearse el tenerlo como mejor amigo.

Entro hacía la casa sin siquiera tocar, si era de vida o muerte tía Kushina entendería seguramente, pero ¡oh si! Ese idiota la iba a escuchar.

-¡NARUTO TE JURÓ QUE SI TE HAS ATRAGANTADO CON EL RAMEN DE NUEVO TENDRÁS QUE LLAMAR A SUIGETSU PARA QUE TE HAGA UN RCP POR QUÉ YO SENCILLAMENTE NO PIENSO HACERLO OTRA VEZ!

Fue entonces cuando llego a la sala de estar, que estaba inusualmente abarrotada, ¿Qué acaso todos querían hacerle el RCP a Naruto?

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? ¿Acaso son voluntarios para ayudar a Narut-

Hay momentos que uno simplemente no puede controlar.

Como aquella vez que saliste sin sombrilla y al cielo no se le ocurrió mejor momento para mandar una lluvia torrencial, o aquella vez en la que te tropezaste de manera ridícula frente a todos tus amigos e incluido aquel chico que te gustaba, o cuando tu banda favorita anuncia su separación tras una exitosa gira mundial en la que desde luego no se pasó por tu país.

-Sa-ku-ra

Dice su nombre lentamente, verde contra negro, sus pupilas clavadas contra las de ella en una especie de guerra silenciosa.

-Tú estás aquí. – es una afirmación, en contra de todas las dudas que justo ahora se crean en su cabeza.

Le encantaría decir que no ha cambiado nada, pero eso sería mentir, está más alto, su rostro ahora presenta facciones más maduras y le está extendiendo la mano tan diferente a la última vez, en la que solo pretendía empujarla.

Para alejarla de él.

Tan igual y tan diferente se dijo a si misma.

Solo que esta vez, es ella la que sale corriendo.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:: Todo le pertenece a Kishimoto. ¡SOMOS CANON!<p>

N/A:: En mi defensa puedo decir que en mi país aún es Lunes y que no precise que serían los lunes de cada semana (?)

En realidad no tengo excusas, solo que no me di cuenta que la semana pasada tendría controles para la universidad y no pude actualizar a tiempo, realmente lo siento.

Este capítulo se centra más en una explicación de como era la vida de Sakura ahora, basicamente. Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Capítulo 3: Tal vez

**Capítulo 3:** _Tal vez_

_Maybe… you don't have to smile so sad, laugh when you're feeling bad I promise I won't… Chase you, you don't have to dance so blue, you don't have to say I do; When baby you don't – Keira Knightley, Tell me if you wanna go home._

Impulsiva.

Era la palabra que Sasuke había estado dando vueltas desde el momento en el que se había reencontrado con su vieja mejor amiga y que había logrado que ella se fuera corriendo, dejándolo con una expresión confundida y el brazo estirado en un saludo que nunca sería correspondido en la sala de estar de Naruto.

Sakura definitivamente debía ser una chica impulsiva.

Era la única conclusión a la que había podido llegar tras ver como simplemente había retrocedido un par de pasos y había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado ahí.

-¿Teme acaso no piensas ir a hablar con Sakura?

-Tsk.

Y ese era el único diálogo que Sasuke había aceptado tener con alguien sobre el tema, sin importar las miradas de desaprobación que estaba teniendo por parte de los demás chicos que aparentemente esperaban que él fuese tras la de cabellos rosas, algo que nunca estaría dispuesto a hacer.

Sasuke está acostumbrado (aunque es algo que odia) a que las chicas vayan tras de él, no él tras de ellas.

Es por eso que estaba completamente convencido que será ella regresaría a buscarlo o que iría a verlo a su casa, en cuanto se recupere del shock que debe haber supuesto verlo de nuevo ahí.

-Sakura no vendrá ¿Lo sabes no es cierto?

-Tsk.

Luego de la huida de Sakura, fue poco lo que se pudo hacer para calmar los ánimos de la improvisada reunión en casa de Naruto, puesta que las chicas habían salido a ver qué pasaba con su amiga y los chicos no dejaban de hacer bromas al respecto.

Por ello, que usando eso como excusa decidió ir a su casa, en donde encontró a su tío Orochimaru, que lo miraba con diversión.

-¿Qué tal el reencuentro con tus viejos amigos? ¿Estuvo bien?

-Hmpf.

-Estuve pensando… ¿Quieres ocupar el cuarto de tus padres? ¿El de Itachi? ¿O tu vieja recámara?

-Mi viejo cuarto está bien, gracias.

-Kakashi dejó tu uniforme por aquí antes de irse hace un rato, también dejo tu horario con los cursos que decidiste llevar para último año – indicó – espero que este cómodo con la idea de vivir en Tokio de nuevo.

Orochimaru no escuchó respuesta esa vez, solo el sonido de una puerta cerrándose fuertemente, como indicando que ya no estaba disponible para ver personas.

¿Cómo es posible que una sola chica se cargue con todo lo bien que sentía su reencuentro con él simple hecho de irse corriendo?

Daba igual, seguro que ella vendría a hablarle, si seguramente eso pasaría se intentaba convencer. Pero por el momento, Sasuke ya no quería pensar más en eso.

Es por eso que a la mañana siguiente de esos sucesos, no logra entender cómo es que ella aún no se ha pasado si quiera por la puerta de su casa, como cuando eran niños y ella insistía en escoltarlo hasta la casa de Naruto para asegurarse de que iban a ir a la escuela.

-El desayuno está en la nevera – le indicó Orochimaru. – Tengo que ir al estudio ahora mismo, Kakashi dijo que te daría el almuerzo en la escuela.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, Orochimaru ausentándose todo el día era común en Hong Kong, pero ahora por alguna razón esperaba que aquí sea diferente.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se retiró por el salón, pero la puerta no se cerró, sino que permitió la entrada de alguien, estiró la cabeza para ver quién era y se llevó la primera gran decepción del día.

-¡Teme! ¿Tienes ramen para desayunar? – Naruto con su uniforme extrañamente impecable (seguramente porque apenas era el segundo día de clases) y una sonrisa estaban frente a él.

-Usuratonkachi ¿Qué no te quieren alimentar en tu casa? – le contestó mientras sacaba la leche de la nevera y buscaba cereales para su gran desayuno.

-Solo era una pregunta, vaya que humorcito traes esta mañana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? – preguntó el rubio sonando ofendido. – Es nuestro primer día de clases juntos después de años teme, tenemos que celebrarlo.

-No estoy de humor para esa clase de cosas, creo que si tengo calculo contigo a primera hora – dijo él.

-Y supongo que eso quiere decir que estaremos casi en las mismas clases ¿No? – dijo Naruto ilusionado.

-¿Llevarás algún curso con de avanzada este año? – pregunto Sasuke con un tono burlón.

Su amigo le miro con mala cara, había olvidado que Sasuke bien podría escribir un libro llamado "Como bajarle la autoestima a Naruto Uzumaki en 5 palabras" que seguramente alcanzaría un éxito inmediato dado que todos sus demás amigos acudirían a comprarlo de inmediato.

-Estoy incluso llevando algunas materias del año pasado – admitió el chico algo avergonzado – pero seguro a que Sakura y Shikamaru si están contigo en casi todo.

-Hmpf – esa fue su respuesta, mientras embutía una cucharada de su desayuno.

-Se más hablador teme, así quien sabe, quizá Sakura se decida a hablarte.

Sasuke tragó duro su desayuno.

-No me importa que Sakura no me hable, además apenas ha pasado un día, fue la última persona que me vio antes que me marchara, seguramente recordó eso y…

-Claro que sí, por eso te quedaste ayer con cara de idiota cuando ella se fue corriendo, además apuesto que ni siquiera se pasó por aquí antes de irse al instituto – cortó Naruto su intervención – además… ¿Qué paso ese día? Sakura nunca me lo dijo, bueno… creo que no se lo dijo a nadie.

Sasuke aprovechó para acabar su desayuno de un sorbo, no sin antes recordar que Kakashi le había dicho que Sakura le contó que paso aquel día a él, pero le parecía extraño que no se lo quisiese contar a cualquiera de los chicos del vecindario.

_"__Sasuke yo te quiero"_ la imagen de Sakura pálida y temblando mientras le decía eso, se hizo clara y real en su mente por un segundo.

-No lo recuerdo – mintió rápidamente – y ya creo que se nos hace tarde, será mejor darnos prisa.

-Si – respondió el chico - ¿Vamos en mi auto?

Sasuke examinó a Naruto de pies a cabeza, no estaba seguro de confiar al completo en las habilidades de conductor que nunca le había visto a su amigo.

Pero por otro lado el aún no tenía permiso para conducir aquí en Japón, y tomar el tren sería una causa perdida además de que nunca le había gustado mucho el transporte público.

-Está bien – aceptó. – Por cierto ¿No deberías llevar a Hinata a la escuela?

-Ella se fue con las demás chicas en el auto de Yamanaka – le explicó – solo ayer fuimos juntos por ser el primer día de escuela.

-Y supongo que Sakura fue con Ino en el metro ayer – dijo Sasuke casi sin querer.

-Eso mismo – dijo Naruto - ¿Cómo recuerdas eso?

-No hagas preguntas estúpidas dobe – espetó el chico – ahora arranca que no quiere llegar tarde ¿Tienes una idea de dónde queda la clase de Literatura occidental? Shikamaru solo me llevó un par de lecturas, pero no me dijo donde quedaba el salón, será mi segunda clase del día y creo que es materia de avanzada y tú no estarás ahí.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros y piso el acelerador.

Sasuke suspiró mientras veía al vecindario desaparecer tras sus ojos, aquel sería un día largo.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro auto, se estaba llevando la conversación más incómoda con la que Sakura Haruno hubiese podido comenzar el día. Aunque conversación tal vez era un término que le quedaba grande, dado que ella no tenía muchas ganas de participar.

El término correcto para esto era interrogatorio.

-¿Sakura realmente crees que estas bien? – pregunto su mejor amiga por al menos enésima vez en la mañana.

-Si Ino, lo de ayer fue solo la sorpresa – respondió ella con tono cansado. De nuevo.

Esa mañana había sido un desastre, había discutido con sus padres en la mesa acerca de que no quería tomar desayuno y ellos insistían en que lo hiciera, la verdad es que tampoco entendía que había pasado precisamente, solo sabía que estaba actuando algo irracional aquella mañana y las preguntas de Ino no estaba ayudando precisamente a mejorar su humor.

Vamos Sakura, síguete mintiendo a ti misma pensó con amargura.

-Si te sirve de consuelo se puso de un humor de perros cuando vio tu reacción – hablo Tenten – al poco rato ya se había marchado a su casa.

-Ni siquiera intentó hablar conmigo - dijo con tono frustrado - pero ahora no me importa, ya veré que hago más tarde.

-¿Es increíble no? - preguntó Ino. -Sasuke Uchiha regresó a Konoha.

-Hace algunos años era todo lo que hubieses querido - añadió Tenten - ¿Por qué ahora no?

_"Verdaderamente eres una molestia"_

-No estoy molesta - dijo Sakura - solo me sentí sorprendida y algo...

-Actuaste sin pensar ¿Sakura cuando haces esa clase de cosas? - recalcó Ino.

-Yo...

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos de hacer un interrogatorio - dijo Hinata con tono bajito, abriendo la boca por primera vez en todo el viaje - en serio.

-Gracias al fin alguien que lo entiende - dijo Sakura, deteniéndose un momento antes de cambiar de tema - ¿Todas tienen clase de cálculo de nuevo?

-Si - contestó Ino - tenemos casi el mismo horario frentona, salvo por las materias que tú has adelanto y por eso puedes llevar cursos de profundización.

-Claro - admitió Sakura.

-¿Qué tal la reunión del consejo de ayer? - interrogó Tenten.

-Un asco - respondió - Karin reclamando porque no soy Nara y Suigetsu con sus bromas estúpidas.

-¿Juugo no puso la calma entre ellos? - preguntó extrañada Hinata.

-No estuvo en la reunión de ayer, no es parte de ningún comité, demasiado violentos según su punto de vista y en momentos como este le doy la razón - dijo ella - en fin, si tengo suerte no los vuelven a elegir como delegados del curso.

-No creo que muchas otras personas se piensen postular - le recordó Ino.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

-¿Por el momento? Solo intentar prestar atención a la clase de Tsunade-Sama, no aspiro a lograr mucho más en la mañana.

-Shikamaru no llegara a esa clase – anunció Ino – me dijo que pensaba ir a dejar a Temari a la universidad.

-¿El vago se levantó temprano? – preguntó burlándose Tenten.

-Hay sacrificios que se hacen por amor ¿No? – intervino Hinata. – Shikamaru parece tomarse muy en serio a Temari.

-Lo dices porque estás en tu burbuja de ensueño con Naruto – le dijo Ino. – Ya verás cuando empiecen las primeras discusiones.

-¡Ino! – Le renegó Sakura, al ver la expresión confundida de Hinata – No le hagas caso Hina, solo esta celosa porque Sai aún no le ha pedido oficialmente para salir.

El auto se detuvo bruscamente en ese momento, el semáforo estaba en rojo, el mismo tono que había adquirido el rostro de Ino antes de voltear a mirar a Sakura con una furia que parecía asesina.

-Escucha frentesota – le dijo – Tú misma me dijiste que no me preocupe, que Sai es así ¿Ahora sales con esto? Además no eres nadie para hablar de esa clase de cosas.

-¿Cómo que no cerda? – Levantó la voz Sakura – Conozco mejor a Naruto que tú y sé que él no haría nada para dañar a Hinata.

-Eso demuestra lo poco que sabes de relaciones Sa-ku-ra – contestó la rubia enfadada mientras ponía en marcha el auto de nuevo.

-Se armó la pelea – suspiró con cansancio Tenten dejándose caer en su asiento, mientras Hinata la imitaba.

-¿Cómo que no sé nada de relaciones? – pregunto ofendida la de cabellos rosa.

-¿Qué no es obvio? – se rio Ino – ¡La única persona con la que has salido en tus ya largos 17 años de vida es Sasori y estoy segura que ni siquiera dejaste que besara!

-¡Ino! – chilló Sakura. - ¡Detente!

-El chico andaba que bebía los vientos por ti, y no era el único Haruno – continuó sin hacerle caso – muchos chicos que te han invitado a salir y tú no has hecho más que darles negativas a todos.

Sakura quiso abrir la boca, pero su amiga fue a la carga de nuevo.

-¿O dirás que no? – Siguió con su discurso - ¿Todo por qué? ¡Cierto! Por que como nos quedó claro ayer por tu forma de huir de la casa de Naruto, que tú...

-¡Ya basta Ino! – no fue Sakura, ni Tenten la que interrumpió, para sorpresa de todas fue Hinata, que luego de eso se sonrojo furiosamente para seguir hablando en un tono de voz más bajo – chicas, por favor no son si quiera las ocho y ya empezaron con cosas sin sentido.

Sakura e Ino intercambiaron una mirada de desafío, pero no dijeron nada más, Hinata no solía alzar su tono de voz a menos que realmente le molestase algo, así que decidieron hacerle caso por una vez.

Nadie dijo nada más.

OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOO

Tal y como Ino le había dicho en el auto, Shikamaru no se apareció por la clase de Tsunade, lo que la dejo sin compañero para las prácticas y de un humor peor al que ya se traía desde horas anteriores por su discusión con Ino.

"Pero ya verá la cerda cuando la vea más tarde" pensaba con frustración mientras tomaba apuntes velozmente como para olvidar todo.

Miró a su maestra con cierto nerviosismo, como esperando que no se diera cuenta del humor que se traía ese día, pero era imposible no notarlo, además se sentía molesta con ella dado que como directora del instituto seguramente ya sabía del traslado de Sasuke a Tokio de nuevo.

Y no se lo había dicho.

Dejo que la pillara desprevenida, como una lluvia torrencial en medio del verano.

Quería solo desaparecer de alguna manera, seguro que todos lo sabían, incluso Kakashi-Sensei con quien había hablado unos días antes de entrar a clases y no le había dicho nada extraño, si seguro que todos menos ella estaban enterados.

Eso solo hizo que su ira con el mundo creciera un poco más.

Tsunade-Sama miró a su alumna con cierta aprehensión, se veía molesta y algo cansada, por lo que no le pareció nada extraño cuando apenas tocó la campana salió de ahí apenas despidiéndose con rumbo a su siguiente clase en lugar de quedarse a tener una pequeña charla con ella.

Esta niña a veces si le ocasionaba dolores de cabeza ocasionalmente, era una persona bastante fácil de leer y era obvio porque estaba molesta, pensó su madrina. Pero bueno, es algo con lo que tendría que lidiar ahora en adelante. Definitivamente hoy no estaba actuando como ella misma.

Sakura por su lado caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del instituto, con dirección a la clase de literatura occidental, esperando hallar ahí a Shikamaru en donde le daría una reprimenda por vago y dejarla sola en primera hora.

Solo que cuando llegó al salón no solo estaba Shikamaru.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba cuando pensó que podría pasar al menos sus primeras clases antes del almuerzo tranquila, dado que ahí, conversando con Shikamaru de algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, se encontraba Sasuke, convertido en el centro de atención por parte de todos los alumnos (o más bien alumnas) de ahí.

Se acercó a pasos cortos, y pudo oír a las chicas murmurar cosas.

-¿Es acaso Sasuke el chico que está ahí?

-¿Dime si acaso no se ve mejor que nunca?

-¡Míralo se ve mejor que en el secundario básico!

Ignoró esas voces y miró hacia el techo como a quién no le importa la situación, cosa que estaba logrando hasta que choco escandalosamente con una carpeta y logró (sin realmente proponérselo) que todos desviaran las miradas y murmullos que iban para Sasuke hacia ella.

-Pobrecita esta tan nerviosa

-¿Acaso ellos no eran mejores amigos?

-¿Acaso ella no estaba enamorada de él?

Sakura escucha los murmullos y ruega por no haberse puesto colorada hasta la punta de su pelo.

Ese no fue su plan, pensó con frustración, se acomoda el uniforme apresuradamente y hace como si aquello no le hubiese afectado (al fin y al cabo, ella mejor que nadie sabe acerca de lo sobrevalorada que esta la dignidad).

Estaba segura que las miradas de todos ahora estaban en ella, en ella que siempre entra a clase con aire resuelto dispuesta a hacer los trizas en cuanto a calificaciones se refiere, y por alguna extraña razón del destino - intenta no creer en la suerte, pero en días como estos la evidencia es innegable - acababa tropezando en esa carpeta, quedando a pocos metros/centímetros (para ellas es casi lo mismo) de su viejo mejor amigo.

Sasuke la miró por un segundo para luego seguir concentrándose en su charla con Shikamaru, restándole importancia al asunto.

_"__Evitar el contacto visual es lo mejor en esta clase de casos" _piensa mientras se aleja lo más rápido de ahí, ante la mirada atenta del joven Nara, que no puede evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa ladeada por el espectáculo que su amiga acaba de dar.

_-_Problemáticas – dijo Shikamaru en tonó bajito, como para que solo él se escuche, pero Sakura que justo pasaba por su lado lo hizo y termino dedicándole una mirada de desprecio, pero en el fondo sabiendo de que tal vez (solo tal vez) esta vez su amigo lleve algo de razón.

Porque si hay algo de lo que estaba completamente segura Sakura Haruno, es que si Sasuke le sostenía la mirada por mucho rato no sería capaz de ayudarse a sí misma y terminaría echándose a llorar en sus brazos porque él al fin está en casa.

Por eso cuando Mei-Sensei entra al salón, cortando toda charla del lugar no puede evitar sentir un poco de alivio. Aunque no tanto, porque se sienta en la carpeta próxima a la de él, que se había sentado cerca de Shikamaru.

-Buenos días clase - entró la docente - hoy discutiremos los puntos del retorno, me han informado de un nuevo alumno, Sasuke Uchiha, bienvenido a clase, espero que hayas revisado "El Conde de Montecristo" con anterioridad dado que la lectura era requisito para el curso.

-Emh... si... - contestó dudoso.

-Perfecto - respondió ella - ahora ¿En qué nos quedamos la clase pasada? ¿Sakura nos ilustras?

La chica se sobresaltó momentáneamente, pero se calmó a los pocos segundos y fue capaz de orquestar una sonrisa y responder correctamente.

-El retorno y la manera en que puede interrumpir el ritmo diario de la vida de alguien.

Retorno, pensó Sakura enfada, mientras veía de reojo a Sasuke que parecía totalmente abstraído en tomar apuntes, fue atrapada por Shikamaru haciendo eso y le dedicó una mirada de odio, aparentemente a él le divertía muchísimo su sufrimiento.

-Correcto – convino la Sensei mirándola con aprobación – Todos acordamos que en un punto de retorno, tal como él de Edmundo Dantes en el Conde de Montecristo, cuyo objetivo principal es la venganza definitivamente no ayudaría a que se concluya el mismo.

-Pero hay cosas que el ignora – hablo Soel – como la identidad de Alberto, los sentimientos de Mercedes, todo el complot en su contra.

Volver o no volver.

-No sirve como excusa – interrumpió Shikamaru – creo que el pasado se debería dejar donde está, en el pasado, así las cosas son menos problemáticas para todos, la vida continua todos deberíamos aceptar eso.

Retorno, Punto de no retorno. A Sakura le dolía la cabeza, todos hablando de gente ficticia que volvía cuando ella tenía un verdadero retorno justo ahora. Problemática, así calificaba Shikamaru la situación, y por extraño que parezca, eso que dijo parecía dirigido a ella.

-Shikamaru uno no puede dejar el pasado atrás – intervino Sakura – si es cierto, no es sano vivir aferrados a él, pero tampoco conviene olvidarlo, debe ser tomado con madurez.

-Las memorias a veces no ayudan, solo hacen más grande la herida – contestó él por su parte.

-Las memorias remotas pueden ayudar a concretar puntos de no retorno, tal vez las cercanas hagan daño, pero en el pasado hay más que eso, deben haber momentos felices que tomar – refutó.

-Al lugar donde has sido feliz no deberías tratar de volver.

-¿Qué sigue? ¿Carpe Diem? ¿Aprovecha el día? – dijo con burla Sakura.

-Ese no es el punto – le dijo Shikamaru.

-Las memorias lejanas nos ayudan a encontrar nuestro punto de retorno aceptarlas nos ayudara a entender que ha pasado con todo, y no juzgar a quienes han hecho algo así – dijo Sakura, con tono autoritario, que dejo a todos congelados por un instante, como de quien no admite alguna replica.

Hasta ese momento la mirada de todos sus compañeros (e incluida la Sensei) había viajado de Sakura a Shikamaru todo este tiempo, como quien sigue un partido de tenis muy interesante esperando ver quien daría el ataque final, estaban acostumbrados a esta clase de discusiones entre ellos y aparentemente esta vez fue la chica quien ganó.

Sasuke fingía que no le interesaba, pero en realidad había estado atentos a las respuestas de ambos desde que empezó ese debate, sabía que estaba intentando Shikamaru desde el momento que había abierto su boca, estaba buscando sacar de quicio a su amiga.

-¿Realmente crees que eres la más apropiada para hablar de esto Sakura? – Soltó inesperadamente el Nara, cuando todos pensaban que había acabado esto – Es decir, ayer no parecías precisamente ser la clase de persona que toma recuerdos del pasado para avanzar hacia el futuro.

El rostro herido de la estudiante alarmó a todos ahí, incluso a aquel con el que discutía, Shikamaru la miraba confundido, la chica que él conoce es de las que siempre te intentaran dar la contra y se saldrá con la suya, no la que te dedica una mirada rota que solo dice "Como te atreves".

Silencio mortal.

-Golpe bajo – desde el fondo del salón se escuchó la voz que rompía el silencio en el que el salón se había quedado.

Todos tenían las miradas fijas en los chicos de la pelea, como si nada más importase que ver la manera en la que ella le respondería.

Pero no lo hizo.

-Chicos, creo que esto viajo muy rápido, gracias por sus puntos de vista Haruno, Nara, ha sido… – se detuvo un momento esperando encontrar la palabra adecuada – interesante, ahora os pediré que formen grupos de tres integrantes, con los que presentaran los proyectos del curso por el resto del año.

Sakura gimió en su sitio, vaya momento que eligió para discutir con Shikamaru en clase.

-Sakura… - una voz fácilmente reconocible.

-No fastidies Nara – respondió – trabajare con alguien más.

-Siempre hacemos esto juntos.

-No es mi problema.

-Siento lo que dije.

-¿En serio? – le miró enfadada.

-En ese caso vuelve a ser la chica objetiva que conozco y admite que no hay otra persona en este salón con la que podrías hacer grupo sin riesgo a tener que hacer el trabajo todo por tu cuenta, durante todo el año.

Él tiene un punto, pensó molesta.

-Estaba siendo objetiva hace rato Nara – dijo ella – tú fuiste el que lo metió a él en la sopa.

-Sabes que tú lo relacionaste con el tema antes que nadie Haruno. – respondió.

-No importa.

-A veces no entiendo como Temari te soporta, seguro que en la universidad encuentra a cualquiera mejor que tú – soltó ella, en el tono más envenenado que pudo.

-Golpe bajo – contestó Shikamaru, poniendo una expresión de fastidio.

-Mira quien habla – le hizo notar ella.

-No creí que te pondrías así. – se defendió.

-Cree lo que quieras entonces. – finalizó.

-¿Te repito mi punto acerca de que pasara si haces trabajo con otra persona que no sea yo? – preguntó de nuevo.

-Como si tú hicieras algo, soy yo quien escribe casi todo.

-Es porque tu letra es mejor que la mía. – dijo como excusa, logrando que Sakura se riera un poco en contra de su voluntad.

-Vaya que eres bueno, podrías ser un abogado excelente si quisieras – respondió con tono burlón.

-Entonces… ¿A quién llamamos para ser tres? – preguntó tomando el chiste de su amiga como respuesta.

Bien dicen que la dignidad está sobrevalorada.

-¿Soel estaría bien? ¿Qué tal Hana? – propuso ella.

-Ellas están con Hoyo, además… - una pausa dramática, que puso alerta todos los sentidos de Sakura - Tengo a otra persona en mente.

-¡No!

El grito de Sakura sobresalto a todos en el aula, era la segunda vez en ese día lo que no era normal en ella, ella solía mantener la calma y dar una sonrisa educada a todo, bueno, tal vez de niña hubiese cedido a sus impulsos y hubiese golpeado a alguien, pero no, ahora tiene 17 años y sabe que es mejor estar en calma ante todo.

Pero lamentablemente todo su autocontrol se va por el desagüe cada vez que recuerda que Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto a casa.

Maldición que ha pasado casi un día desde que lo sabe y aún no es capaz de hacerse la idea por completo, lo peor es que ella sabía que él estaba ahí, a unos metros de ella, probablemente riéndose de la escena que acababa de armar.

-Sakura míralo - insistió Shikamaru – es como la pobre presa inocente que caerá en las fauces de las leonas hambrientas sin nuestra ayuda.

-¿Sasuke la presa? No me hagas reír Shikamaru.

-Sabes que las chicas, aparte de ti claro nunca fueron de su entero agrado.

-¿Dices qué es gay? – preguntó ella.

-No Sakura, solo que el pobre tiene cara de desvalido de tanto esquivar a las chicas que quieren hacer grupo con él.

-No inventes.

-Solo mira su cara un segundo, estoy segura que pese al tiempo, puedes leer sus expresiones mejor que yo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero logró voltear la cabeza con disimulo y lentamente hacia el muchacho. Ahí estaba él, con cara molesta, intentando que las chicas que le pedían trabajar se apartasen haciendo uso, nada más y nada menos que solo monosílabos.

No se siente tan sorprendida de descubrir lo poco que ha avanzado su viejo amigo en relaciones con la gente, al fin y al cabo es de Sasuke de quien hablaban, de Sasuke – No-me-toques -soy-superior-a-ti – Uchiha.

Pero seguía siendo él al fin y al cabo.

Y existía esa diminuta posibilidad de que tal vez... (Repito, pequeña posibilidad, remota, casi inexistente) que pese a todo, él siga siendo su pequeña (o más bien gigante) debilidad ante todo.

-Apenas llegó y ya lo condenaste al ostracismo - desaprobó Shikamaru.

-No lo condenó a nada, es solo que...

-Ni siquiera quisiste escucharlo ayer – no le dejo acabar.

-Seguro dijo que no era nuestro asunto que él se marchase y que deberíamos sentirnos agradecidos de que al fin y al cabo haya vuelto.

-Hablas como Montecristo cuando se enteró que Mercedes se había casado con su archienemigo.

-Con la diferencia que nosotros somos gente real.

-Solo míralo. - presionó el chico.

(Y ese era el problema principal, ella sabía que si miraba de nuevo hacia él, seguramente acabaría pérdida). Pero no dejemos que Shikamaru se entere de eso.

–No.

Su rostro mirando hacia la ventana distraídamente, tan diferente y al mismo tiempo la misma persona que antes.

-Es la presa inocente en medio de un grupo de lobas.

-No.

Las chicas haciendo cola para pedirle trabajar con él, él haciendo un ruido parecido a una negación que no se llegaba a entender del todo.

-Sabes que quieres ayudarlo.

- N…

Sus ojos encontrándose con los de suyos por un segundo exacto, dejándole sin habla.

-Sakura antes todo sigues siendo la chica más amable que conozco luego de Hinata claro...

-¡Está bien! Ayúdalo si quieres pero a mí no me metas en nada.

La sonrisa burlona de Shikamaru y la media vuelta que dio para ir a llamarlo le sirvieron como toda respuesta y no fue hasta segundos más tarde que se dio cuenta que había terminado aceptando trabajar con Sasuke en este curso para el resto del año. Y ella que quería estar tranquila hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru ya regresaba hacia su mesa acompañado del susodicho ese, que tampoco lucía especialmente feliz y emocionado de estar ahí, al menos para ella, Sasuke tenía la pinta de aquel soldado que ha elegido el bando que sabe ganará la guerra, aunque no esté de acuerdo con sus políticas o con sus integrantes.

Una parte de la chica, quiere creer que él está ahí porque quiere estar con ella; pero sabe que no puede hacerse muchas esperanzas cuando se trata de Sasuke, él está ahí porque es donde más le conviene estar, lejos de las chicas que lo miran como si fuese una presa que desgarrar y lejos de los demás ineptos que ni siquiera deberían dignarse a mirarlo.

O al menos eso es de lo que se ha convencido, cuando lo ve acercarse con la cara seria de prisionero a quién guían hacia la silla eléctrica.

Es de dominio público, que el peor defecto de Sakura Haruno, es suponer siempre que tiene la razón en todo; no importa en qué situación, cree que si para ella es negro no hay ningún impedimento para que los demás también sean negros.

Nada más distante de la realidad.

Sasuke Uchiha venía con Shikamaru, y si es cierto que venía con cara de pocos amigos, pero aquello era porque se había llevado la segunda gran decepción de su día.

Sakura no le había llamado para hacer grupo como en los viejos tiempos, no, sino que Nara había tenido que convencerla usando Kami sabe qué clase de argumentos, para que ella al final aceptará tenerlo en su presencia, y él - en contra de su orgullo Uchiha creía - había aceptado a la primera la oferta de Shikamaru, solo porque quería saber, que rayos se traía ahora ella con él.

Seguía siendo espantosamente molestosa.

-¿Están los grupos ya formados? - preguntó Mei-Sensei.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo por lo bajo, pero término mordiéndose los labios y la lengua fuertemente.

-Si - respondió Shikamaru, que parecía el único feliz en ese asunto ya que aparentemente lo había planeado todo.

Estúpido genio.

-Entonces, grupo de trabajo - volteo a hablarles Shikamaru, que a cada momento aparecía más feliz.

-¿Cuándo nos reunimos?

-No sé.

-Tsk.

-¿No se despertaron habladores hoy no? - bromeó un poco - par de problemáticos.

-Cállate. - Las voces mezcladas de Sakura y Sasuke sonaron, como si estuviesen conectados más allá de lo evidente.

Shikamaru sonrió, para disgusto de sus dos compañeros, definitivamente era el único que se la estaba pasando en grande.

-Ya parecen los viejos tiempos - dijo - Ahora, comunicare a Mei nuestro grupo, ¿Sakura haces el favor de dejar de matar a Sasuke con la mirada mientras no estoy y de paso llévalo al comedor?

-Yo no...

-Por favor no seas problemática- repitió, mientras se alejaban los dejaba solos.

Rodeados de gente.

Pero solos.

Sakura echó a andar por el pasillo, esperando que Sasuke le siguiera, cosa que no tardó en hacer ante la falta de habla de su vieja amiga.

Sasuke no podía evitar lucir ya un poco molesto, había esperado que ella sobre todos los demás entendiera las cosas y que lo recibiese mejor, pero no, ahí estaba como si pretendiese clavarle un kunai envenenado en la espalda.

¿Qué había dicho Naruto en la mañana? Dale tiempo.

Tiempo al cuerno.

-Tsk ¿Alguna vez piensas dirigirme la palabra? – terminó soltándole.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste algo? – respondió ella.

-Sakura ¿Es en serio? – preguntó el en tono incrédulo ante la actitud infantil de su amiga. - Odio admitirlo Sakura, pero sabes Shikamaru tiene razón, debes dejar de mirarme como si quisieras matarme, creo que tenemos que hablar.

¿Acababa de decirle más cinco palabras seguidas? Ayer apenas y la había llamado por su nombre.

-Cuatro años Sasuke, ¿cuatro malditos años y es lo primero que me piensas decir? – preguntó dejando que la rabia se apodere un momento de ella. - ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre la ridícula manera en la que me dejaste sentada sobre esa banca hace 4 años o qué?

Sakura realmente se estaba esforzando, realmente no quería tratarlo mal, porque eso le dolía, le dolía serle indiferente, le dolía estar comportándose así.

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que ponerse a la defensiva si él intentaba abordarla usando ese tono, como si apenas hubiesen pasado cinco minutos en lugar de cuatro años.

-Ayer no me dejaste decirte nada. – Se defendió – y este por si no lo has notado no es el mejor lugar para discutir sobre este asunto.

Estuvo a punto de contradecirlo y la realidad la golpeo como una pared (De nuevo, como que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre en lo que va del día) dejándola callada durante unos momentos, reflexionando acerca de lo que había pasado.

No estaba en alguno de sus locos sueños sobre que el volvía para estar con ella, esta era la realidad, Sasuke estaba frente a ella en verdad y ellos estaban en la puerta del comedor del instituto.

Con todos mirándolos.

Y con Sasuke

Aquello ya parecía sacado de alguna estúpida película de adolescentes. Solo que Sakura no estaba segura si era alguna comedia romántica o de esas en las que hay un asesino en serio dispuesto a matar a todos los estudiantes.

Sacudió la cabeza tras eso, estaba comenzando a pensar en verdaderas tonterías.

-Tienes razón – terminó concediendo ella.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke! ¡Aquí! – una voz chillona los llamaba desde una mesa, señalándoles los espacios vacíos frente a él.

-Naruto – suspiró ella con alivio, contenta por primera vez en su vida de que su mejor amigo grite en medio del comedor.

Nota mental para Sakura Haruno: Agradecer más tarde al chico por eso.

-Tsk – murmuró con pesadez Sasuke – Vamos.

Pero Sakura ya no estaba a su lado, sino que había salido corriendo en dirección a la mesa de su amigo y se había sentado junto a la chica Hyuga que parecía presagiar la guerra civil que se armaría en cualquier momento a causa de la tensión de su amiga.

-¡Teme rápido! ¡No tendrás tiempo para comer! – llamó Naruto otra vez.

Sasuke arrastró sus pies hasta la mesa, sentándose al lado de Naruto, casi al mismo tiempo vio como Tenten y Neji venían junto a Rock Lee a sentarse junto a ellos.

Ese no sería un almuerzo tranquilo.

-Sakura que la llama de la juventud este contigo – saludo Lee alegremente, ignorando la presencia de los demás.

-Chicos – dijo Tenten, mientras que Neji solo movía la cabeza a manera de reconocimiento.

-¿Qué tal calculo? – pregunto Sakura, dándose cuenta del silencio del lugar.

-Aburrido – respondió Naruto – el teme se negó ayudarme con algunos ejercicios.

-Debías hacerlos tu solo Naruto – acusó Neji – Sasuke no tendría por qué haberte dado los resultados.

-No me llames Teme Usuratonkachi – exigió el aludido por su parte – que no sepas cosas tan simples como una suma no es nuestro problema.

-¿Sakura me recuerdas por qué no estás en mi clase para ayudarme? – preguntó Naruto ignorando mortalmente a su amigo. – Todos aquí son egoístas menos mi Hinata, pero ella se sienta con Tenten.

-Porque la tome el año pasado junto a Shikamaru para poder tomar la especialización de biología – le recordó ella con tono cansada – Hinata controla tu novio ¿Quieres?

Hinata por su parte solo le sonrió a manera de disculpa mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Y Shikamaru? – preguntó ella.

-Se quedó un rato para decirle algo a Mei-Sensei – le explicó Sakura, para luego añadir algo dudosa - ¿Ino está por aquí?

-Debe haberse ido con Sai a alguna parte – contestó Tenten – creo que sigue molesta por lo que paso hoy en el auto.

Sakura miro hacia el suelo con gesto cansado, ahora que estaba más tranquila reconocía que en la mañana había atacado a Ino por su relación con Sai sin razón alguna solo para intentar probar un punto, y quería disculparse por ello; pero no es como si la cerda le pusiera las cosas más fáciles.

-¿Qué paso en el auto? – preguntó Naruto con la boca llena de ramen.

-Discutieron – contestó Tenten con tono cansado - de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? – siguió preguntando.

-Nada que te interese Naruto – interrumpió Sakura, antes que alguna de sus amigas suelta algo frente a los demás – yo dije una tontería y ella respondió otra.

Sasuke por su parte había permanecido callado, comiendo el guiso de tomate que Kakashi le había dado en la mañana antes de entrar a clase de cálculo, en el cual se había apresurado a recordarle que tratara de ser más amable con todos.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde queda Economía y política? - pregunto sorpresivamente él. – Será mi siguiente clase.

-Es la clase de Kakashi-Sensei – dijo Naruto – creo todos la tenemos este año, así que te guiaremos.

-¿Sakura también la estas llevando no es cierto? – Preguntó entonces Hinata – Es decir, tu horario y el de Shikamaru va casi completamente trastocado por los cursos de especialización.

-Si estaré ahí – dijo ella – nunca me perdería una clase de Kakashi-Sensei, por más que se empeñe en ocultarme cosas que me podrían interesar.

Eso último lo dijo casi sin pensar, pero antes de cualquiera le diga algo ya estaba con la boca llena para evitar comentarios indiscretos.

-¡Sera como en los viejos tiempos! – chilló Naruto emocionado – Tú, el teme y yo en una clase con Kakashi, como cuando nos enseñaba artes marciales en el club de pela cuando éramos niños.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada evaluadora a su amigo y a luego le dirigió otra a Sasuke, sin poder evitar sonreírles por un momento.

Cuando eran pequeños, entrenaba con ellos hasta cansarse y ellos siempre la defendían cuando alguien se metía con el tamaño de su frente (lo que sucedía muy a menudo) y por un momento se sintió mejor de lo que se había sentido en todo el día.

-No lo creo – dijo ella – esta vez, serán ustedes quienes verán mis espaldas cuando os aplaste en las calificaciones.

Sakura les había sonreído, a ambos pensó Sasuke, dejándolo sorprendido por completo y sin capacidad de decir algo coherente por un momento.

-¿Es eso una amenaza Sa-ku-ra? – preguntó él entonces.

-Tómalo como una advertencia – le contestó ella con una sonrisa – saben que siempre he sido mejor que ustedes en lo que respecta a conocimientos.

-Dame con tu mejor golpe entonces – contestó él despreocupadamente.

-¿Sakura le habló al teme? ¿Sakura sonrió al teme? – pregunto Naruto rompiendo la pequeña burbuja que se había creado entre Sasuke y Sakura en ese momento.

-No digas tonterías Naruto – contestó Sakura – solo dejaba claro un punto, ahora él almuerzo terminara pronto y aún tenemos que limpiar este lugar así que solo comamos y punto.

OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOO

Kakashi Hatake es de esas personas que siempre llegan tarde.

No importa qué clase de compromiso sea; (una cita, una charla, una reunión que podría decidir su vida o su futuro labora… ¿Creo que el punto se deja entender?) él siempre llegaría con retraso acompañado de alguna excusa patética que no haría más que lograr más desesperación en aquellos que lo estaban esperando.

Eso era algo que sus estudiantes sabían muy bien.

Es por eso que cuando llego diez minutos después de iniciadas las clases, con un libro naranja en la mano (que según decían los rumores era porno puro) no le extraña la mirada ácida de sus alumnos de último grado (que él opina deberían ser los más acostumbrados a sus tardanzas) no hace más que esbozar una sonrisa detrás de su gran bufanda, que tapaba casi la mitad de su rostro.

-Buenos días alumno, hubiese llegado antes, pero creo que ustedes ya deben saber lo intrincados y complicados que suelen ser los caminos de la vida – dijo a modo de saludo – así que para ir al grano, hoy iniciaremos estudiando los cambios dados en la economía de occidente tras la gran guerra y como afectaron a oriente económica y socialmente hablando.

Vio una mano levantada al final del salón.

-¿Aburame que sucede?

-¿Examinamos oriente u occidente para empezar? – pregunto su alumno.

-Se supone que la gran causa fue occidente, así que yo creo que por ahí deben iniciar – respondió. – tienen veinte minutos para revisar el texto y luego me consultaran sus dudas, yo estaré… en mi escritorio leyendo mientras tanto.

Vio como todos asintieron y sacaron sus textos para comenzar a estudiar, él era un firme creyente que mientras estos chicos estuviese concentrados y callados durante los primeros minutos de clase, sería más fácil mantenerlos calmados por el resto de la hora; además, así lo dejaban tranquilo por al menos veinte minutos más.

Tomo asiento y se puso a observar rostros por encima de su libro; conocía a la mayoría de estos chicos desde que eran pequeños, dado que todos vivían en el mismo vecindario, y hoy más que nunca tenía la necesidad de vigilarlos de cerca, dado que él mejor que nadie sabía que algo acababa de perturbar la tranquilidad apacible de sus días.

Todo empezó hace un par de días, cuando el viejo Orochimaru le había llamado para comunicarle que estaría de regreso en Tokio junto con Sasuke, dejándole más que sorprendido y sin tiempo de preparar a sus alumnos para lo que se les venía encima.

Hablar con Tsunade para conseguirle una plaza en el instituto y empezar a ver la manera en que llegarían a su vieja casa era poco comparado con el caos que él sabía que se desataría en Konoha al momento en que Sasuke pisara el vecindario otra vez.

Todo parecía estar saliendo bien con el recibimiento, aparentemente Naruto lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos y los chicos (aunque bastante molestos en un inicio) habían terminado por ir a ver al viejo chico en casa

No se equivocó cuando aquel día en la mañana se enteró de boca de Kushina Uzumaki que Sakura se había negado a hablarle a Sasuke y había salido corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo apenas y lo había visto de nuevo.

Sabía mejor que nadie que en estos momentos, ella ya debía haberse dado cuenta que él estuvo enterado del regreso de Sasuke y que seguramente iría a pedirle una explicación.

Bajo el libro y decidió darle una mirada a su salón de clases.

En medio de todos sus alumnos, pudo notar que había dos personas que no se concentraban debidamente en sus libros de texto por estar lanzándose miraditas nada disimuladas (al menos para él) mientras debían estar estudiando.

Eso podría resultar entretenido.

-Haruno, Uchiha; mirándose no aprenderán que paso con la milagrosa reconstrucción japonesa – hablo – así que por favor, ambos vengan aquí necesito intercambiar palabras con ustedes.

Los murmullos que siguieron a esa orden no se hicieron esperar, Sakura se paró con expresión confundida y negándose a aceptar a que la habían atrapado echándole miraditas a Sasuke, mientras que el chico por su parte solo miraba con desgana a todos.

Una vez en su escritorio los invito a salir con él había el pasillo, donde podrían conversar más tranquilamente.

-Kakashi-Sensei, con el debido respeto que usted se merece ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó enfadada la muchacha.

-¿Kakashi que intentas? – acusó Sasuke.

-Primero que nada, Sakura eso no fue nada respetuoso y Sasuke, te recuerdo que estamos en un instituto así que por favor, los honoríficos no caerían nada mal en esta clase de situaciones. – les dijo. – Ahora, creo que debo ser yo él que les debería preguntar que se traen con las miraditas asesinas.

-Yo no lo estaba mirando – se defendió Sakura.

-¡Ja! – dijo Sasuke, mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia -No mientas, hasta yo lo note.

-Y tú Sasuke, no te mataría que intentases hablarle más en vez de quedarte mirándola con expresión de idiota.

-¡Ja! – ahora fue Sakura.

-Kakashi créeme que le hablaría, si no fuera porque ella me ha esquivado voluntariamente desde el día de ayer. – hablo Sasuke.

-Tal vez si él no pretendiera que todo es como antes, esto me sería más fácil – le dijo Sakura.

-Por favor, ambos se están comportando como niñitos de cinco años a los que les han quitado su muñeco favorito – dijo Kakashi por su parte – de Sasuke me lo podía esperar Sakura, pero de ti…

-¡Oye! – se quejó el chico, pero fue silenciado por la cara de su maestro.

-Sasuke vuelve a clase por favor – pidió su maestro – necesito hablar con Sakura a solas.

No dijo nada, solo volteó y entró a clase, dejando a alumna y profesor en el pasillo.

-Tal vez si alguien hubiese tenido la delicadeza de advertirme lo que iba a suceder… - empezó Sakura.

-Yo me enteré un día antes que tú – le cortó – y estoy seguro que Sasuke una semana antes posiblemente, no creo que la esté pasando mejor que tú o que yo en esto.

-Ayer me miro y lo único que pudo decir fue "Sa-ku-ra" – le contó ella, imitando la manía la que tenía Sasuke por separar las silabas de su nombre.

-Y me contaron que te fuiste corriendo.

-¿Cómo querías que reaccionara sensei? Él estaba ahí frente a mí, y por primera vez en años no era una pesadilla ni nada, era real…

-Sakura eres una de las personas más amables que conozco – le dijo él – no creí que te pudiese afectar tanto, pero ahí estas…

-No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche – confesó – creí que podría con esto sola, pero la verdad es que a cada segundo estoy sintiéndome peor, no sé cómo lidiar con esto, no quiero tratarlo mal, pero...

-Terminas cediendo ante tus impulsos.

-Creo que si – dijo ella - ¿Qué hago?

-Sakura, primero que nada permite que él te hable – dijo – no te matará escucharlo por cinco minutos.

-Me han dicho que aparentemente él no recuerda nada acerca de la noche en la que se fue.

-Debe hacerlo – dijo él – pero ya sabes cómo es, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

-Lo extrañe tanto – confesó ella – pero ya me había hecho la idea de nunca más volverlo a ver.

-Pero ahora está aquí, para quedarse, creo que eso nos debería bastar a todos.

-Naruto esta como crío de cinco años – le contó Sakura – no deja de gritar con orgullo que su mejor amigo ha vuelto.

-Naruto es la esperanza hecha persona, no me esperaba lo menos de él.

-Creo que lo necesitare más que nunca – dijo ella – pero no le puedo robar mucho tiempo ahora, esta con Hinata y no pude hablar con él propiamente ayer, solo me fui y no quise ver a nadie, en la mañana discutí con Ino, luego ni siquiera salude a Tsunade-Sama propiamente; para coronarme pelee con Shikamaru delante de todos en clase de literatura y creo que amenace a Sasuke y a Naruto durante el almuerzo. Me he estado comportando como una verdadera idiota.

-Es como si una "Sakura interna" hubiese tomado control de ti – bromeó Kakashi - no has estado siendo tú misma hoy Sakura.

-¿Has oído hablar del estrés post-traumático? – sonrió ella.

-Esa es la chica que conozco – dijo él – apuesto que eso que sentías por Sasuke ya no es lo mismo que antes, ha cambiado, tal vez ahora puedas entenderlo mejor, después de todo es la clase de chica amable que realmente eres.

Sakura estuvo a punto de responderle algo, pero vio cómo su maestro abría la puerta y la invitaba a pasar a clase.

Mejor no hacer esperar más a los demás estudiantes.

OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOO

-¿Qué tal las clases hoy cielo? – preguntó su madre en cuanto vio que su hija cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

-Ha sido un día especialmente agotador – respondió ella – pero creo que ya estoy mejor.

-Mejor, en la mañana parecías un monstruo si me permites decírtelo ¿Y hablaste ya con Sasuke? – preguntó su madre.

-Mamá… - pidió ella – aún no, pero supongo que tal vez iré a verlo más tarde.

-Bajas a cenar en cuanto te llame.

-No tengo mucha hambre, comeré algo de fruta más tarde ¿Vale?

-Lo que digas cielo – dijo su madre – tu papá no llegará hasta más tarde – así que supongo que yo lo esperare para cenar con él.

Sakura asintió y subió las escaleras con dirección hacía su cuarto; había regresado sola del instituto después de disculparse propiamente con Ino y hablar con Tsunade-Sama acerca de lo cansada que había estado hoy, luego había vuelto a sus actividades como presidenta del consejo, invitando a todos los demás estudiantes que se unan a los diversos clubes de actividades después de clase.

-Sakura ha vuelto – anunció Ino esa misma tarde luego de que le dijese que pensaba volver sola a su casa – recuerda que ya no eres más un capullo, ya floreciste frentesota, no dejes que cualquier cosa te marchite.

Ino siempre había sido así, había relacionado cualquier cosa real con flores, (su familia tenía una tienda de ellas e Ino la atendía siempre que podía, era algo de lo que más disfrutaba realmente) porque decía que así la vida era más simple.

Esa es la razón por la que siempre tenía una maceta de Cosmos en su habitación, regalo de Ino que siempre insistía en que necesitaba flores para adornar lo que sea, le dio una mirad evaluativa a sus flores y a continuación decidió que debía echarles algo de agua y ponerlas más al sol

Las había dejado en oscuridad total esa mañana, dado que con el humor que se traía, había dejado por completo abandonado su macetero, no había abierto las cortinas de su balcón y las había dejado dentro de su habitación, era una pésima jardinera sin lugar a dudas.

Corrió hacia las cortinas de las grandes puertas de vidrio de su palco, con la intensión de abrirlas cuando escucho una voz que venía de afuera.

-Sakura abre la puerta de tu balcón, a no ser que quieras que me mate.

Una voz la descoloco por completo y casi le hizo soltar la maceta que tenía en sus manos, mientras iba abriendo las cortinas, pudo observar una figura parada en el árbol que estaba frente al balcón de su habitación, luchando por mantener el equilibrio.

¿Cómo demonios Sasuke Uchiha había podido llegar ahí arriba?

Dejo su maceta de lado y corrió hacía el balcón sin dejar de cuestionarse eso, más preocupada en evitar que el chico terminase hecho papilla por caerse del roble que estaba frente a su casa.

-¿Sasuke qué haces aquí?

-A veces mi papá solía bromear diciendo que debí haber sido ninja en otra vida – le dijo él sin hacerle mucho caso, saltando hacía el balcón de la chica – además siempre había querido saltar de un árbol a un balcón y eres la única persona que conozco que tiene uno en su cuarto.

-¿Planeas explicarme algo?

-Dije que teníamos que hablar ¿No es así? – le recordó el chico – así que aquí estoy.

-Si – le dijo ella – pero la gente normal toca la puerta, no trepa árboles y salta a los balcones.

-Creí que si iba a tu puerta tal vez no me dejarías entrar – razonó – así que pensé… ¿Qué otra manera tengo de que ella escuche propiamente mi discurso de regreso sin que me mate? Y dije ¡Su balcón!

-No es divertido Sasuke, y si te hubiese dejado pasar – dijo – ahora, supongo que tendrás que pasar a mi habitación, hay un mueble en la derecha siéntate ahí.

Él chico no espero más y pasó al cuarto de su vieja amiga, casi no había cambiado nada pensó durante un momento al ver que el televisor, su repisa y sus armarios seguían en el mismo lugar de siempre, sus paredes adornadas de fotografías como hace unos años, ella era la misma dueña de todo, pero luego cayó en cuenta que no.

Ahora tenía una pantalla plasma, su repisa había crecido considerablemente así como el número de sus libros, su armario parecía haber recibido más de una mano de pintura y ya no había tantos peluches como antes; luego le echó un vistazo a la pared de fotografías de su amiga.

Él ya no estaba en ninguna.

-Así que… - empezó Sakura con tono dudoso, sentándose en su cama frente a él – estás aquí.

-Eso es obvio – dijo él.

-¿Desde hace cuando sabrías que vendrías?

-Un par de semanas – le dijo – a mí también me toco de sorpresa.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – continuo ella.

-Hong Kong.

-¿Qué tanto costaba una llamada con línea directa a Japón?

-¿Tú también con eso? – Preguntó él – creo que eso se lo he dicho a todo el mundo, pero yo necesitaba alejarme de todos Sakura, no podía seguir aquí con todo el odio que tenía dentro, no hubiese sido bueno para nadie.

-Y por eso decidiste largarte, sin considerar un momento los sentimientos de los demás.

-Sakura, te pido que también tengas consideración por cómo me sentí yo.

-Si tan solo nos hubieses dejado ayudarte, no tenías que pasar por todo eso solo Sasuke – le reprendió – no tenías por qué hacerlo y recuerda esto, no eres el centro del universo.

-Creí que tu entenderías por sobre todos los demás – le dijo – es decir eres tú, siempre fuiste más comprensiva que el resto, pero me encuentro con que apenas y me quieres dirigir la palabra.

Sakura miró al suelo evitando su mirada.

-Sobre lo de hoy, realmente lo siento – dijo ella – yo no soy así, es solo qué tenerte aquí fue recordar todo lo que paso antes de que tú te marchases de aquí y eso me puso en pánico.

-Deberías olvidarlo – le dijo él – así como yo lo hice.

Paren todo, pensó Sakura bruscamente, ¿Qué realmente Sasuke había olvidado lo que ella le dijo antes de irse de aquí? Realmente lo había hecho.

-¿Lo olvidaste? – pregunto con el tono algo herido, pero al mismo tiempo cierto alivio en su voz.

_«-Yo te quiero Sasuke_

_-Eres una molestia »_

-Esa noche se me hace algo borrosa – le dijo él – no es algo que recuerdo al pie de la letra.

Mentiroso, la voz interna de Sasuke le gritaba a viva voz, pero él hacía de todo para acallarla, cosa que finalmente logro hacer.

-Lo olvidaste – repitió Sakura a modo de aceptación – La verdad es que yo no sé qué decirte justo ahora.

-Umh… podrías decirme que no intentaras matarme con la mirada – propuso él con tono divertido – ya sabes, como has venido haciendo el día de hoy.

-No suena tan mal – admitió ella poniéndose de pie – podríamos intentar que funcione.

-¿Amigos? – le ofreció su mano Sasuke, que también se había levantado.

Pero Sakura no la tomó de nuevo.

En lugar de eso se lanzó a darle un abrazo mientras intentaba retener un par de lágrimas.

-Por fin haz regresado idiota.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero tampoco decidió alejar a Sakura de ahí, sabía que ella en definitiva no la había pasado bien y que si había alguien que tenía la culpa era precisamente él. No quería abrazarla precisamente, pero tampoco quería se ella se aleje de él tan rápido así que simplemente la dejo ahí.

-Tal vez haya dicho que no hace rato – siguió ella diciendo – pero siempre espere que volvieses.

-Sakura, no me estas dejando respirar – le dijo él.

-No me importa – dijo ella – te extrañe.

-¿Qué no me querías asesinar en la mañana Sakura?

-En la mañana había un monstruo en lugar de mi misma, discutí con todo el mundo, trate mal incluso a mi madre a la hora del desayuno.

-Eso suena terrible – bromeó él – pero en serio, suéltame ya.

Sakura rio fuertemente y él no pudo evitar sonreírle también, tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez la de la mañana no era más que una Sakura frustrada que no quería entender razones. Una que solo estaba molesta y actuaba como sí tuviera solo trece años.

Pero ahora era consciente de que ambos tenían 17, los días de actuar sin pensar se habían acabado.

Por su parte ella lentamente soltó su abrazo del chico y le dedico una media sonrisa.

-¿Te quieres quedar a cenar? – Le preguntó – mi madre justo preguntó por ti hace rato, sé que le encantaría tenerte aquí.

-Lo siento, pero Kakashi ya me reservó para ir a cenar con él, aún no hemos podido hablar bien desde que llegue aquí.

-Suenas a alguien que tiene la agenda llena de invitaciones – dijo ella - ¿Ahora eres señor popularidad?

-No abuses de mi buen humor Sakura – cortó Sasuke el chiste.

-Mira que el tiempo no te ha quitado lo gruñón – rio ella.

Sasuke decidió a ignorarla, mientras caminaba hacía el balcón lentamente, ante la mirada extraña de la chica.

-¿Sabes que ahora puedes usar la puerta no es cierto? – le recordó la chica.

-Tsk – murmuró – me gusta tú balcón, creo que saltaré al árbol.

-Te vas a caer – le renegó, mientras veía como el chico parecía saltar sin ninguna dificultad desde el palco de su cuarto al roble de enfrente, donde se quedó quieto un momento en la rama más gruesa.

Le dedicó una mirada más a su amiga, que parecía algo molesta por la manera en la que había salido de su habitación, pero tampoco pretendía hacerle mucho caso, total; parecía que todo volvería a ser como antes desde ese momento.

-Sa-ku-ra - murmuró antes de bajar por las ramas

-¿Si Sasuke? – preguntó ella.

-Sigues siendo una verdadera molestia.

Y dicho esto desapareció de la vista de la chica.

Sakura sabía que definitivamente, ese año no la iba a tener fácil.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Si Naruto fuera mio, Neji no estaría muerto, estaría casado con Tenten y tendría lindos sobrinos que lo llamasen "Tío Neji" a todos lados ;_; así que como es obvio, todo le pertenece a Kishimoto.<p>

N/A:: Estoy en finales y probablemente no pueda volver actualizar en una semana más, pero este capítulo tiene casí 10000 palabras (9558 según el contador) y me siento orgullosa de él. Creí que se debía dar una explicación larga acerca de como se siente Sakura con tener a Sasuke de vuelta en su vida, no creo que sea algo fácil de lidiar, pero... ¿A que es bueno que se haya hecho la idea no?

¡Gracias a las personas que me pusieron en favoritos y dieron follow a la historia! Pero sobre todo, gracias a las personas que comentaron los capítulos pasados, esto va para ustedes, los quiero mucho y me motivan a seguir escribiendo, sin nada más que decir, los quiere.

Jop.


	4. Capítulo 4: Aún

**Capítulo 4: **Aún

_Took a fine time to leave me hanging' out to dry, understand now I'm grieving'; so don't you waste my time… 'Cause you have taken all the wind out from my sails and I have loved you just the same –Keira Knightley, Like a Fool__._

-Frentesota deberías aprender a conducir, estamos a puertas de graduarnos y no siempre voy a actuar de chófer cada vez que tú me requieras - fue la frase demoledora con la que Ino abrió aquella tarde.

Sakura bufó por lo bajo y se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Gracias por tu preocupación cerda, pero prefiero seguir abusando de tus servicios - le respondió.

-Sakura, sabes que no bromeó, siempre soy yo la que te tiene que llevar a algún lado cuando no llegas a tomar el metro - le recordó Ino.

-La próxima vez tendré que pedirle a Naruto que me lleve - dijo Sakura en voz alta - y será él quien vea la reunión para el baile de fin de año.

Ino la miro de mala manera, y solo atinó a apretar el acelerador.

-Vaya frente, tu sí que sabes ser muy persuasiva.

Su amiga sabía perfectamente que Ino no quería ser parte del comité escolar, pero también sabía que ella se moría por ser parte de la comisión del baile de graduación.

Pero no podía ser lo uno sin ser lo otro, así que lo único a lo que podía aspirar era a que a que Sakura la colase a las reuniones.

Y por eso acepto ser la chófer de la muchacha, no sin antes hacer algún comentario acerca del auto que tenía Sakura en su garaje y que según ella, se debía estar oxidando.

En su defensa Sakura puede decir que el año pasado ella pidió un conjunto de enciclopedias de medicina, pero sus padres salieron con que ya tenía 16 y debía aprender a conducir, así que le dieron oficialmente las llaves del viejo auto de la familia, mientras que se sus padres compraron otro para ellos.

Si de algo estaba convencida, era que sus padres lo habían hecho porque tenían pena de deshacerse de su viejo vehículo, y su cumpleaños dio con la oportunidad de comprar otro auto justo como anillo al dedo.

-El día en que me atreva a estar frente de un volante, los cerdos volarán - dijo - Sabes que tomaría mi bicicleta, pero me demoraría mucho en llegar.

-Tú e Hinata son lo mismo - se quejó Ino - Siempre la bendita bicicleta, pero al menos Hinata está aprendiendo a conducir.

-¿Crees que con Naruto como maestro tenga algunos avances? - río Sakura.

-Neji también va y es quien toma el verdadero control de esas clases - le contó - Aparentemente no le termina de convencer la idea de su prima y Naruto solos en un auto durante más de 3 horas.

-Donde seguramente hablarían de que sabor de ramen les gusta más.

-Es una opción, pero... sabes cómo es Neji, quiere a Hinata como una hermana y no tolerará que alguien le haga daño; haría lo mismo por Hanabi.

-¿Quién necesita un padre celoso cuando se tiene a Neji Hyuga de primo? -Sólo Naruto podría darnos la respuesta.

Ambas rieron fuertemente e Ino aparco su vehículo frente a la escuela, donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión del consejo sobre el baile.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que las clases habían empezado, casi con total tranquilidad, las cosas habían tomado el mismo curso de hace años, Ino fastidiosa, Shikamaru hecho un vago, Neji aplicado, Naruto necesitando ayuda hasta para un simple cálculo...

Solo que ya no era Sakura la que debía correr cada vez que Naruto necesitaba ayuda, ahora Naruto solo gritaba ¡Teme! y Sasuke ya estaba ayudándolo, renegando y de mal humor sí, pero ayudándolo al fin y al cabo.

Ella aún se preguntaba cómo habían podido recuperar su relación tan rápido, como si esos años no hubiesen sido nada, mientras que ella aún se ponía algo tensa cada vez que hablaba con su viejo amigo.

"Es porque Naruto no estaba enamorado de él" le dijo Ino cuando le comentó eso hace unos días, dejándola perpleja y con la mente algo confundida.

Pero aquel no era momento para pensar en esa clase de cosas, ahora tenía algo más difícil con lo que lidiar.

Tenía la primera reunión del consejo sobre el baile de graduación, las elecciones ya habían acontecido y tal como ella lo había temido, tenía a Karin y a Suigetsu como representantes de la clase del último año.

-Karin sólo molesta cuando sabe que tiene las de ganar, además que solo es así contigo - le recordó Ino - Así qué no dejes que te amilane.

-No me preocupa la zanahoria con patas - dijo Sakura - Con que le mencione a la tía Kushina sé que callada, pero...

-Pero cuando está con Suigetsu ambos se descontrolan - término Ino lo que iba a decir su amiga - Pero Juugo te ayudará.

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que Juugo sería el secretario del curso aquel año, ella había ido a pedirle que se postule para eso (En nombre de la paz por supuesto, sabía que solo él podría poner la calma cuando esos dos iniciaban alguna batalla verbal) así que aún en contra de su pensamiento sobre "la política estudiantil es violenta" había accedido ayudar a la jefa del consejo.

Karin sola no era el problema, Suigetsu solo no era el problema; ellos dos juntos eran como dinamita pura, ahora solo le quedaba rogar que Kami (y Juugo) la ayuden con esos dos.

Al menos tendría a Ino a su lado para ayudarle a controlarlos ¿No?

-¡Zanahoria te dije que te me quites de encima!

-¡Eres tú él que se me lanzo encima!

Ino intercambió con Sakura una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Es seguro entrar? – le pregunto.

Ella solo entornó la mirada y le señalo la puerta de salida, invitándola a retirarse y perderse la reunión, a lo que Ino solo gruñó por lo bajo y ambas se acercaron al salón del consejo.

-Sakura llegará en cualquier momento, por favor cálmense – escucharon la voz de Juugo en tono pacífico.

Ahí cerca del escritorio central estaban Karin y Suigetsu, en alguna pose extraña pareciendo que luchaban por quien arrancaba la cabellera del otro primero.

-Sakura ya está aquí – hizo notar su presencia la muchacha, haciendo que los chicos se congelase como estaban y dejasen de pelear.

Al menos un momento.

-¡Haruno! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! Ahora tal vez tú puedas decirle a esta zanahoria indecente que salga de mí encima- exigió Suigetsu.

-Pelos de chicle hasta que por fin llegas ¿Qué no ves que él es quien está encima de mí? - rebatió Karin enfadada, Sakura arqueó una ceja.

Si había algo que le molestaba incluso más que ver a esos dos peleándose con esa rara especie de tensión sexual no resuelta, era que Karin la llamase "Pelos de chicle", pero hoy no quería enfadarse por eso, así que decidió pasarlo por alto.

-¿Ambos podrían pretender que son alumnos de último año por una vez en su vida? - demandó Sakura con tono peligroso, haciendo que ellos se separasen lentamente.

- Pero...

-He venido a trabajar - recalcó ella - Y espero que lo hagamos con paz y tranquilidad.

Un silencio incómodo siguió a la declaración de la joven, acompañado de la respiración acompasada de Juugo, que parecía estar más relajado con la presencia de Sakura ahí, al menos entre los dos podrían impedir que Karin y Suigetsu se maten entre sí.

-Perfecto - ella aprobó el nuevo estado de las cosas - Ino nos acompañará hoy, estoy segura que nos dará buenas ideas.

-Pelos de chicle te recuerdo que ella no es parte del consejo - advirtió Karin. - ¿Segura que está permitido?

-Ofreció su ayuda - respondió ella, ignorando nuevamente la manera en que la había llamado - y créeme lo que más necesitamos ahora es ayuda.

-¿Qué acaso conmigo no es suficiente? - preguntó Suigetsu en un falso tono ofendido.

-No - respondieron al mismo tiempo las tres chicas y Juugo.

-En ese caso... ¿Qué ideas traes Pelos de chicle?

Sakura no estaba dispuesta a soportar más.

-Suigetsu, Juugo - hizo una pausa y observó atentamente a Karin - Zanahoria con patas, tenemos que empezar a organizar los comités para la graduación desde ya.

Los chicos Sólo asistieron y Karin arqueó una ceja como respuesta, total, ambas ya estaban acostumbradas a llamarse de esa manera.

Entre ellas dos siempre había sido así; zanahoria con patas y pelos de chicle - Sakura incluso se reía al darse cuenta que era más amiga de Suigetsu que de ella - pese al tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, ya que Karin y compañía vivían en el vecindario aledaño a Konoha, además de ser la prima de su mejor amigo.

Se podría decir que casi se conocían de toda la vida, pero no por ello se podrían llevar bien, sobre todo cuando ambas habían tenido el mismo amor platónico de infancia (y el de muchas otras siendo honestos) que nunca las vería de esa forma: Sasuke Uchiha.

Y la relación entre ambas no era la de una sana competitividad como la que mantenían Ino y Sakura en aquellos años, entre ellas dos las cosas a veces parecían una guerra fría declarada, sobre todo porque eran casi las únicas dos chicas con las que Sasuke pasaba tiempo sin quejarse - o al menos no tanto como con otras.

Cuando eran pequeños cada vez que Karin iba a casa de Naruto, ella siempre lograba que jugarán a los ninjas, separándose en equipos; Naruto y Sakura por un lado, ella y Sasuke por el otro, la misión era que el equipo de ellos buscase al de Sasuke, que había huido y a su paso se había encontrado a Karin con la que viajaba desde ese entonces.

Ellos debían intentar llevarlo de vuelta a la alcoba de Naruto donde estaba su refugio secreto, mientras los del otro equipo se escondían en algún lugar de la gran casa esperando no ser atrapados.

Aunque Sakura jamás lo acepte, con el tiempo ese se volvió uno de sus juegos favoritos de infancia, pero que luego por obra del destino se convirtió en casi una mala broma cuando Sasuke se fue de verdad del vecindario.

-¿Pelos de chicle estas ahí? - preguntó entonces Karin, haciendo que Sakura saliera de la burbuja donde se había metido.

-¿Ah...? -Llevamos al menos cuarto de hora dándote ideas y tú no has anotado ni una - le hizo notar Juugo de manera educada.

Sakura pestañeo varias veces, estaba convencida que había dejado de escuchar durante un par de segundos, pero la cara de desaprobación de Ino decía otra cosa.

-Y como seguía diciendo antes de darnos cuenta que Sakura nos ignoraba "Bajo el mar" es un tema espectacular - Suigetsu aprovecho la confusión de ese momento para bromear un poco.

-¡Cállate Tiburón! - chilló Karin, que parecía haberse tomado en serio la palabra de su amigo - Nadie quiere una graduación con peces.

-Eso dejo de estar de moda hace unos 5 años - coincidió Ino.

-Simplemente no - dijo Juugo.

-Suigetsu, por favor tómate esto en serio - rogó Sakura.

-Al menos yo presto atención a lo que dicen esas dos acerca de colores coral y menta - provocó el chico, mostrando una sonrisa afilada.

-¿Juugo controlas a tu animal marino? - pidió Sakura con tono cansado, no pretendía discutir con él ahora.

-Claro Sakura - accedió el gigante de buena gana, que le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo a manera de llamado de atención.

-Bien merecido tiburón - rio Karin, luego se giró hacia Sakura - aunque eso no quita que tú, siendo la presidenta del consejo no lo tomes como un asunto serio.

-Eso mismo, se supone que yo te iba a ayudar, no tú a mí y a mis ideas - recalcó Ino.

Y aquí vamos pensó Sakura, cuando esas dos se ponían de acuerdo no hay quien las calle.

A diferencia de su mejor amiga, Ino podía llevarse bien con Karin, admitía que era fastidiosa y que se metía constantemente con Sakura, pero cuando ambas encontraban algún punto en común, podían ser francamente insoportables.

Y ni pensar que Ino tenía miedo de entrar al salón donde sus amigos estaban discutiendo.

Aquella sería una larga tarde

OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOO

- Así qué el Usuratonkachi se cree profesor de manejo - se burló Sasuke. - Espero que el auto de la Hyuga tenga seguro.

-Neji va con ellos - le recordó Shikamaru - Así qué las posibilidades de algún muerto se reducen a solo Naruto en caso que se intente "propasar" con Hinata.

Estaban sentados frente a la casa de Shikamaru, viendo como Naruto intentaba enseñarle a manejar a su novia, ante la recelosa mirada de su primo y el ataque de nervios de ella.

-Me parece extraño que no haya aprendido a conducir - le dijo Sasuke - Yo estoy impaciente porque conseguir un auto, pero Orochimaru quiere que espere un poco más, y ella teniendo uno... ¿Prefiere seguir usando la bicicleta?

-No es la única - le contó Shikamaru - Sakura tampoco sabe manejar.

-¿No sabe manejar? - preguntó sorprendido.

-Creo que le da miedo ponerse al frente de un vehículo - dijo Shikamaru - y eso que sus padres le dieron uno hace un año, está convencida de que las bicicletas son mejores.

Sasuke pensó para sí mismo, que el único con derechos a no querer subir a un auto de nuevo era él, debido al accidente que tuvo; pero despejando esos pensamientos, decidió que era divertido que su vieja amiga se niegue a conducir.

-Eso explica porque siempre la veo en el auto de la Yamanaka, como esta tarde. - dijo en tono burlón Sasuke, casi sin percatarse en su afirmación.

-¿Y tú qué haces viendo lo que hace ella siempre, eh? - se rio entonces Shikamaru.

-Tsk.

-¿Qué no vas a decir otra cosa? - preguntó el muchacho Nara, aun con tono de sospecha en su voz.

La verdad, es que este último mes, había estado observando mucho a su amiga, sus gestos, sus nuevas actitudes, la manera en que ahora parecía actuar...

Desde aquel día en que habían hablado en su casa, no se había podido sacar de la cabeza la imagen de la Sakura había encontrado al volver y compararla con la chiquilla que hace unos años le había rogado para que se quede.

Mirando sólo la superficie una pensaría que la pequeña y feliz Sakura seguía ahí: amable con todos, fácil de molestar, emprendedora e inteligente; pero luego pasaba alguna cosa que le demostraba que ella ya no era la niña que él había conocido hace muchos años, y eso era fastidioso, porque pese a que ella había cambiado, seguiría teniendo el mismo efecto en él que hace ya tanto tiempo.

Ella siempre seguiría siendo una molestia, esa que insistía en que debía alimentarse bien y que no debía ser tan brusco con las demás personas, esa que cada vez parecía actuar con más normalidad alrededor suyo y que siempre le recibía con una sonrisa.

-Es imposible no prestarles atención cuando salen – dijo con tono aburrido – son las dos personas más escandalosas que he visto en mi vida.

-En ese punto te puedo discutir un poco – le rebatió - ¿Qué no has estado al costado de Naruto o de Lee últimamente?

-Cierto – acepto Sasuke – No entiendo como Lee puede ser el mejor amigo de Neji.

-Así como nadie entiende porque Naruto es tu mejor amigo – le hizo notar Shikamaru – pero no respondiste a mi pregunta, te pregunte solo por Sakura, no por Ino y Sak…-

El reconocible sonido de alguien frenando intempestivamente proveniente del otro lado de la calle, interrumpió lo que sea que Shikamaru le iba a decir a Sasuke, haciendo que ambos volteen de inmediato a ver qué había pasado con el auto de sus amigos.

Se levantaron de la acera, dispuestos a ver qué había pasado, pero la inconfundible voz de Naruto chilló algo que muy parecido a un "Estamos bien", mientras que de fondo se podía sentir la respiración alterada de Hinata y los gritos del primo de esta.

Naruto no había cambiado mucho pensó Sasuke, o mejor dicho; no había cambiado en nada, siempre sería el emotivo rubio que se reía demasiado fuerte y hablaba cuando nadie se lo pedía con la boca llena de Ramen, que lo había recibido como su mejor amigo al instante de haber llegado y que parecía no acordarse de los 4 años que no había estado ahí con él.

Desde que había regresado, solía pasar mucho tiempo en casa de Naruto, incluso más que cuando eran niños, normalmente acababan en peleas en las cuales terminaba interviniendo Hinata (quién diría que aquella pequeña que era incapaz de decir dos palabras seguidas frente a Naruto sería quien le salve el pellejo ahora de ser golpeado por Sasuke) o si no terminaba llegando Sakura, alertada por los gritos que aparentemente se escuchaban hasta su casa.

-Pobres llantas – lo sacó Shikamaru de su análisis.

-Hmpf

Se recostó sobre la hierba del jardín de la casa de los Nara, desde donde observaba como el auto de la novia de su mejor amigo iba desapareciendo hasta hacerse una figura casi invisible a la altura de las puertas del vecindario.

Miro hacía Shikamaru y lo pudo observar en un estado completamente ido, mirando la forma de las nubes del cielo (Naruto alguna vez le había comentado que era casi un fetiche del Nara) sin parecer darle importancia a lo que habían hablado antes.

-¡Hola chicos! - una voz que Sasuke son reconoció a la primera se unió a ellos, y se sentó a su lado sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-Sai - saludo Shikamaru sin incorporarse - ¿Qué acaso ya terminaste el cuadro que me mostraste el otro día?

-No, pero quiero descansar al aire libre y ver si me ayuda un poco - respondió el chico - leí en un libro que observar tu entorno es bueno para despertar emociones que podrían conllevar a la inspiración.

Y ahí está de nuevo, pensó Sasuke con fastidio, todo el rollo de los libros que leía Sai para intentar entender mejor el carácter del ser humano, o al menos eso le había dicho la única vez que habían hablado por más de cinco minutos desde que él llegó aquí.

Bueno, aunque en un inicio le había parecido que era alguien maduro y serio, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que tal vez no podía esperar mucho de un chico que estaba detrás de la escandalosa de Ino Yamanaka.

-Y aprovechas la ausencia de Ino que seguramente te diría para que pintes sus flores o naturaleza muerta - intuyó Shikamaru.

-También un poco - admitió Sai - ahora que ella y la fea están en la escuela.

La fea.

¿Pero qué demonios?

-¿La fea? - preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

-Sakura - respondió Sai de inmediato - es su apodo, un libro que leí hace mucho decir que para cimentar las bases de una amistad fuerte, era a veces necesario apodar a sus amigos.

La fea.

-¿Fea? - repitió Sasuke sonando algo incrédulo.

-Bueno... no es que haya sido muy imaginativo en aquel entonces - respondió Sai - además, Sakura es una de mis mejores amigas, no creo que le moleste.

Sasuke asintió no muy convencido, pero no estaba seguro del porqué, si bien es cierto entendía que Sai había pasado aquí ya mucho tiempo, no lograba entender esa confianza con la que llamaba a Sakura "fea" y al parecer por la falta de reacción de Shikamaru ella no intentaba golpearlo por eso.

La fea. No entendí de donde había podido salir dicho sobrenombre, estaba seguro que Sakura podría ser muchas cosas: Escandalosa, algo impulsiva, y según veía aún tenía cierto matiz de egoísmo con ella.

¿Pero fea? Si de algo estaba completamente convencido Sasuke desde el momento en que la vio de nuevo, es que la última cosa que se le ocurriría decir o pensar de ella, era precisamente describirla como fea.

No sabía en qué preciso momento había pasado, pero la primera certeza que tuvo sobre su vieja mejor amiga, es que ella ahora era bonita. No, no ahora, ella siempre fue bonita (incluso cuando vivía quejándose de lo gigantesca que es su frente) es algo que sabe desde que eran unos niños pequeños y qué nunca podría admitir en voz alta.

Si, Sakura es bonita de alguna manera inusual; el cabello rosa, los ojos verdes y la frente ancha que está seguro parecerían espantosos en cualquier otra persona, en ella se veían bien.

Ella se veía bien.

-Esto es tan tranquilo – hizo notar Sai.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa, Sai había interrumpido su monólogo interior, algo que el muchacho agradeció de cierta manera, dado que sus ideas se estaban saliendo de control en ese momento, así que decidió que podía prestarle atención al joven pinto al menos por esta vez.

-Paz, calma, el vecindario nunca esta tan tranquilo – continuó hablando - excepto cuando estamos sin Naruto, sin Lee, Kiba, sin las chicas.

Y en ese momento otra vez el ruido de un par de llantas frenando bruscamente contra el pavimento rompió la calma.

Los tres se levantaron de golpe, esperando ver salir a un Naruto corriendo del auto con Neji tras de él; pero lo que vieron fue a una Sakura azotando la puerta del auto de Ino con rudeza, mientras la rubia salía del mismo vehículo con cierta expresión divertida en su rostro.

-¡Vamos Sakura! – La escucharon llamar a su amiga, que parecía querer correr con dirección a su casa – no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

-¡No puedo creer que te pusieras de su lado Yamanaka! ¡Y encima la llevaste a su casa! – gritó Sakura, ignorando monumentalmente la presencia de los chicos frente a ella.

Estaban tras del auto y desde donde ellos estaban solo podían ver sus cabezas y escucharlas, aparentemente Ino encontraba muy divertidas las reacciones de Sakura, pues no hacía nada por disimular su buen humor delante de su amiga.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué solo lleve a Juugo y deje a Suigetsu y a Karin botados por ahí? Luego me estarías renegando por no ser atenta – siguió riéndose Ino.

Las chicas bajaron el volumen de su pelea a partir de ese mismo momento, mientras los tres chicos frente a ellas solo las miraban extrañados, como intentando adivinar qué había pasado.

-Te dije que era imposible no notarlas cerca de un auto – le picó un poco Sasuke a Shikamaru – son un par de escandalosas.

-Parece que la reunión del consejo no salió muy bien – observó Shikamaru, ignorando a Sasuke - ¿Sai no quieres ir a ver lo que pasa?

Pero no era necesario que Shikamaru hable, antes de que se diesen cuenta Sai ya no estaba a su lado, sino que se había dirigido con dirección a su novia y a Sakura.

No, novia no, se corrigió Sasuke en ese momento, él sabía gracias a algo que le dijo Tenten que ellos dos no salían oficialmente.

Aún.

Pero ese parecía ser un tema bastante delicado para Ino (eso ya no se lo había dicho Tenten, sino que Sakura había tenido que explicárselo luego de que por accidente él los llamase "parejita" durante un almuerzo en el colegio, cuando aún no lo son y eso molesto visiblemente a la rubia e incómodo a Sai).

No es que a Sasuke le importe molestar a alguien, solo que piensa que si hay algo que no está dispuesta a soportar es precisamente a la Yamanaka de mal humor.

Ya había experimentado de ese aquel día en el instituto y no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

Entonces escuchó una fuerte carcajada proveniente de donde estaban sus amigos y se dio cuenta que incluso Shikamaru lo había abandona y se encontraba junto a las recién llegadas y Sai, observándolo a él atentamente mientras seguía sentando en el pasto.

-¿Qué acaso tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó de manera desganada, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el pasto de las piernas.

-No Sasuke – se acercó Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro – solo que Shikamaru nos estaba comentando de Naruto, el gran profesor de manejo, es imposible no reírse de eso.

-Hmpf – la miró no muy convencido de la explicación que le había dado, pero no entendía porque ahora estaba así, si hace menos de un momento parecía querer matar a Ino.

-¿Cómo fue la reunión? – preguntó entonces Sai para romper el silencio (Hace poco había leído en uno de sus libros que era bueno siempre mostrar interés por lo que pasaba con sus amigos).

Y la sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció.

-Ya sabes – contestó enfadada – se supone que la cerda me iba a ayudar, pero en realidad solo me complico las cosas más con mis delegados.

-"Mis delegados" – bufó Shikamaru – vaya forma de dirigirte a Juugo, Karin y a Suigetsu; mejor llámalos por lo que son, un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-No metas a Juugo en el mismo saco – le pidió Sakura – él está ahí para intentar calmar a esos dos.

-Lo que digas – dijo el Nara – bueno chicos, se me hace tarde y quede con Temari para cuando salga de sus clases, y se pone histérica cuando llego tarde.

-Las mujeres son complicadas Shikamaru – le picó un poco Ino – y Temari va por encima de esa línea.

Él chico ya no contesto, sino que se dirigió a su casa a paso lento, pero se podía ver que estaba feliz.

Si hay algo que Uchiha Sasuke pensó que nunca vería, es precisamente a Shikamaru Nara andando con prisas para salir con alguien (Shi-ka-ma-ru se repitió a sí mismo, el chico que solía decir que todo y sobre todo las mujeres eran un gran problema).

-Se le ve feliz – apuntó Sakura entonces – no importa cuánto diga que las mujeres son problemáticas, cuando se trata de Temari, se nota claudicado la lucha.

-Supongo – respondió Sasuke, mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que se había quedado solo con Sakura frente a la casa de Shikamaru.

-No preguntes por Ino y por Sai – le dijo ella al notar su expresión confundida – desaparecen así porque si cuando menos te lo esperas.

-¿Y ya es oficial? – preguntó con tono burlón.

-No lo digas nunca de esa manera delante de ella o-

-Armaré la tercera guerra mundial – terminó su oración.

-Aprendes rápido Uchiha. – Felicitó ella.

-Siempre fui alguien listo.

-Y presumido, vaya que nunca pecas de falsa modestia.

-Simplemente me gusta reconocer todas mis capacidades. – declaró él, intentando no sonar herido por lo que ella le había dicho.

-Lo que diga el gran Sasuke Uchiha – dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mientras caminaban con dirección a sus respectivas casas.

¿Acaso esta era la misma chica que se había bajado del auto momentos atrás con un aura mortal tras de ella?

-¿Y qué pasa con Karin y Suigetsu? - preguntó entonces él sin poder contenerse.

Sakura arqueó una ceja en su dirección, como quién no cree lo que está pasando en ese momento, como si dudase de que él realmente quisiera saber lo que había pasado en su desastrosa junta de consejo para la planeación del baile de graduación.

-Nada más que lo usual – dijo ella – ya los conoces.

-Los conocía – corrigió él – bueno, con Suigetsu me he visto un par de veces, incluso con Juugo, pero a Karin no la he visto ni en el instituto ni en casa de la tía Kushina.

-Entonces deberías ir a verla – contestó ella de manera brusca – no deja de preguntar por ti ¿Sabes? Incluso me mando saludos.

-No pareces muy feliz de dármelos – dijo él.

-No me hace feliz ser la paloma mensajera de la zanahoria con patas – respondió simplemente.

-Sonaste infantil – apuntó el muchacho.

En ese momento ella no supo que contestarle, venía cansada de la junta y había tenido que aguantar a Karin y a Suigetsu en el asiento trasero del auto, peleándose por cosas que solo ellos entendían.

Y encima Ino se había atrevido a traer a coalición el tema de Sasuke en medio del camino, lo que había provocado que Karin hablase más de lo bien que se veía, mientras Suigetsu proclamaba que no entendía porque las chicas se volvían locas cuando lo veían, habiendo chicos más guapos en el mundo. (Como él según su punto de vista)

_"En tus sueños"_ había sido la respuesta inmediata de Karin y Sakura, provocando las burlas de Ino e incluso estaba segura de haber visto una sonrisa traviesa de Juugo a través de espejo retrovisor tras ese comentario.

Y esa había sido la razón del humor que se traía cuando bajo del auto, Ino le acababa de recordar en voz alta (y para empeorar las cosas delante del chismoso de Suigetsu) el viejo enamoramiento que las tres habían compartido hacia Sasuke cuando habían sido unas niñas.

Y la suerte que tenían de haberlo dejado atrás, ahora todas podían ser amigas y no pelearse por él justo cuando este había vuelto a sus vidas.

Porque claro, era obvio que las tres (sarcasmo hablando en forma de voz de Ino Yamanaka) habían dejado atrás su viejo enamoramiento por el chico, y habían seguido adelante viendo a nuevas personas y madurando completamente.

_"Habla por ti misma" _Era el pensamiento tormentoso que se había adueñado de la cabeza de Sakura, al mismo tiempo que podía leer la incomodidad en los ojos de Karin, a través del espejo retrovisor.

Vaya que al final si parecían tener algo en común aún después de tanto tiempo, pero definitivamente aquel no era el mejor lugar para pensar en eso.

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso. – intentó cortar el tema en ese instante, al darse cuenta que por rememorar lo que había pasado en el auto de regreso al vecindario, había dejado a Sasuke con la respuesta en el aire.

-Cuando bajaste del auto notaba que no querías hacerlo, por eso gritabas – se burló un poco.

Ella lo miró con desaprobación y tomó aire. ¿Qué le había dicho su madrina sobre el autocontrol? Cierto, cuenta hasta tres y piensa en algo ingenioso que decirle.

Uno, dos, tres…

-Quién lo diría Sasuke, te has convertido en una vieja chismosa – le respondió.

-No abuses de tú buena suerte Sa-ku-ra

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, pensó ella con frustración, la manía que tenía el chico de separar las silabas de su nombre y ponerla de los nervios al hacer eso.

-Sasuke por favor no hagas eso – le pidió.

-¿Hacer qué?

¿Y encima parecía no notarlo? Eso sí que ofendía a Sakura, le ofendía y sobre todo le fastidiaba que él tenga ese efecto en ella sin si quiera proponérselo.

Justo como cuando eran niños.

-Olvídalo – dijo ella, al ver que se hallaban frente a la casa de Sasuke – bueno, aquí nos despedimos, tengo un informe de mitocondrias que hacer.

Sasuke la miró con cierta extrañeza, pero parecía no querer decirle nada más, así que espero un momento para ver si soltaba alguno de sus ya conocidos monosílabos.

-Tsk

-Nos vemos.

Antes de darse cuenta, Sasuke Uchiha estaba de nuevo solo frente a su casa, dado que ella había corrido con dirección a la suya antes de que si quiera el pudiera añadir otra cosa a su monosílabo, la verdad era que en momentos como estos no entendía mucho de la actitud de Sakura, que le había dejado con más de una duda saltándole en la cabeza.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió que después de terminar con los deberes de Geografía pensaría en ello.

Pequeña molestia.

OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOO

-¡Se supone que debías hacer un cálculo avanzado no una simple sumatoria! ¡Usuratonkachi!

Y con ese grito en su cabeza, Naruto Uzumaki empezaba su almuerzo aquella tarde.

-Hablas como si fuese afectarte a ti – le respondió el rubio a Sasuke mientras sorbía un bocado de Ramen – ¿Acaso ya estás listo para aceptar lo mucho que te preocupas por mí?

-¡Idiota! Era trabajo en grupo, pero nunca más me siento a hacer algo contigo – dijo Sasuke enfadado.

-No es como si tuvieras más opciones le recordó Naruto, estoy yo o Lee y él trabaja con Shino, así que tendrás que ser mi mano derecha hasta que acabe el año ¿A qué no es maravilloso?

-Y apenas vamos a fines de mayo Sasuke ¿Qué se siente tener que soportar al idiota de mi primo tanto tiempo?

Sasuke volteo a ver quién le hablaba y ante su sorpresa (o tal vez no tanta) vio como Karin que venía junto a Suigetsu, empujaban algo a Naruto y se sentaban cada uno a un lado suyo en la mesa del almuerzo.

Y el pobre Naruto mirando con enojo a su prima, mientras jalaba su ramen y se preparaba para comer mientras aún esperaba a su novia, que había ido junto con su primo a calentar su comida.

Del otro lado del comedor y saliendo de sus clases de biología se encontraban Sakura y Shikamaru que se reían un poco de la vergüenza que Tsunade-Sama había hecho pasar a un alumno por no llevar el informe que había pedido para ese día, cuando notaron de la intromisión en su mesa.

Sakura en ese momento es dolorosamente consciente de que los colores se le han subido al rostro y no necesariamente por el calor, sino que respondía a esa extraña sensación en el bajo vientre y acompañado de los rugidos de un pequeño monstruo que parecía querer tomar control de ella.

-¿Qué hacen esos dos ahí? – preguntó ella sin poder contenerse desde la puerta.

-¿Realmente lo preguntas? – Le dijo – al menos las intenciones de Karin son bastante claras, supongo que Suigetsu está ahí porque no se puede perder la oportunidad de molestarla.

-Así que inició la temporada de caza a Sasuke ¿Eh? – una voz los hizo sobresaltarse a ambos, era Ino que venía de la mano con Sai.

-¡Cerda mira que me asustas! – le dijo Sakura.

-Fea creo que lo que te tiene asustada es otra cosa – apuntó Sai, con dirección a la mesa.

-Cállense ambos. – espetó ella molesta – no estoy molesta ni nada.

-Y es por eso que tienes la cara hecha un poema de celos – dijo Shikamaru – quién lo diría de ti Haruno, bueno como las cosas ahí se pondrán problemáticas, creo que iré junto a Choji, tal vez por una vez me deje picar algo de su almuerzo o mejor dicho no intente comerse el mío.

-¡Nara no me dejes con estos dos! ¡Le diré a Tema… – pero de nada le sirvió el ruego, antes de que lo termine Shikamaru ya se había ido a sentar con sus amigos.

Genial, la dejaba sola.

-Si alguno de ustedes dos hace una insinuación acerca de lo que sea que ustedes creen que estoy pensando – les advirtió – ya verán.

-Frente, por favor que no suene como un trabalenguas – pidió Ino – y mira que no digo nada acerca de tus bastantes notorios celos, pero…

-Una palabra más sobre el tema y te juro Ino Yamanaka que no vuelves a ver la luz del sol.

-Cómo quieras, solo mirare – dijo Ino, que se divertía mirando a su amiga, solo la observaba sin hacer alguna acotación extra.

Si había algo en lo que Ino Yamanaka era buena, era precisamente en observar a la gente y luego a partir de sus acciones, llegar a una conclusión acerca de que era aquello que les molestaba (aunque lamentablemente, carecía del tacto necesario para luego tratar esos problemas con sus amigos).

Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

A paso lento (Sakura, debido a su situación de angustia que no entendía – o más bien fingía no entender – Ino por seguirle el juego a su amiga y Sai… bueno porque él había leído que la empatía era buena para forjar lazos) se acercaron a su mesa; en donde fueron recibidos por la esplendorosa sonrisa de todos los presentes.

Excepto Sasuke claro, pero no es como si esperasen otra cosa.

-Ino, Sai – saludo Suigetsu a la pareja – Su excelentísima presidenta del consejo estudiantil Sakura.

Y así empezaba.

-Tiburón – respondió ella – chicos, Karin… buenas tardes.

-¿Sakura has visto a Hinata? – se apresuró a preguntar Naruto. – Se fue con Neji y Tenten hace rato, pero no los veo ahora.

-Creo que los vi en la fila para calentar comida – se adelantó a responder Ino – esta largo, así que tal vez demoren.

-Umh… gracias – respondió Naruto – luciendo decepcionado.

Un nuevo silencio acompaño a la mesa, un silencio que Sakura deseaba que permaneciese hasta que sea capaz de terminar el almuerzo.

-¿Qué les trae por aquí? – preguntó entonces Sai, como una invitación a los chicos a conversar.

…Y Sakura maldijo el día en que le había dado todos esos libros de etiqueta acerca de "nunca dejar que los silencios se hagan paso en las conversaciones" dado que estos no sirven para crear puentes de comunicación entre las personas.

Si, también admite que jamás debió leer esos libros en primer lugar, porque a ella no le sirvieron de nada y solo hacen que Sai actué como un robot mecanizado en algunas ocasiones (Aunque claro se recuerda, cuando él se mudó a Konoha era peor, ahí parecía ser una carcasa vacía).

-Eso te lo puede contestar la zanahoria que estuvo dando lata hasta que vinimos aquí – respondió Suigetsu, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de la pelirroja.

-Solo queríamos pasar a saludar a un viejo amigo – respondió Karin luego de un momento. - ¿No es así Sasuke?

-Hmpf.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita tras eso, a veces no entendía porque se sentía así cuando alguna chica lo rondaba.

(¿Celos? No, desde luego que no te respondería ella)

Aunque siempre sabía que Sasuke terminaba por sacarlas de ahí de alguna manera.

-Ya veo…

-¿Algo que te de risa para compartir con todos pelos de chicle? – preguntó entonces Karin, que no había pasado por alto la risita de su compañera.

Ella casi se atraganto con su comida, pero paso agua de inmediato.

-Recordé algo que paso en el laboratorio con Tsunade-Sama hoy – respondió rápidamente – ya saben cómo es cuando alguien no le entrega un trabajo y hoy se pasó toda la clase haciendo bromas del pobre de Norigaki.

-¿Qué la vieja ya encontró alguien de quién reírse? – preguntó entonces Naruto.

-¡Naruto no seas idiota! Te he dicho que note refieras así a mi madrina – le espetó Sakura enfadada.

-El año pasado se las tomó conmigo…

-Ni siquiera estabas en su salón – le recordó Ino – pero no es culpa suya que hayas hecho perder los papeles a Shizune-Sensei.

-Además no tenías que decirle vieja delante de todo el alumnado – acotó Sai.

-¿Hiciste todo eso Usuratonkachi? Realmente eres un idiota– sentenció Sasuke riéndose, ante la sorpresa de todos.

Naruto los miró enfadados a todos, y se dedicó a sorber su Ramen más deprisa, mientras seguía buscando a Hinata con la mirada alrededor de todos, algo que no paso por alto Sakura.

-Tal vez vieron la mesa muy llena y se fueron a sentar con Kiba y los demás – le hizo notar Sakura.

-¿Tú crees? – pregunto él.

-Definitivo – dijo ella y luego cambió su tono por uno más autoritario – así que deja de pensar que se ha evaporado con el aire y termina tu comida.

La orden de Sakura fue acatada en ese instante ante la sorpresa de todos; aunque tal vez no tanto, siempre habían pensado que la chica se parecía bastante a Kushina en carácter y es por eso que a veces actuaba un poco más como la madre que como la mejor amiga del muchacho.

Aunque eso era algo que todos agradecían cuando Hinata no estaba cerca para controlar el temperamento fuerte de su novio.

-Mamá Sakura cuidando de todos sus polluelos – dijo Karin en ese momento, con falso tono de admiración – Espero que cuando tengas hijos no salgan con tus pelos de chicle.

-Con que no hereden su frente basta – se unió Suigetsu a la broma.

-Yo creo que unos hijos de Sakura serían bastante lindos. – la defendió Ino. – Todo dependería de quién podría ser el padre.

Sasuke escuchaba la conversación sin intervenir en ella, midiendo las reacciones que su amiga tenía y la verdad es que se estaba divirtiendo observándola convertirse poco a poco en algo parecido a un tomate (Incluso podría ser posible que se compita con la Hyuga) y no haciendo esfuerzos por disimular la sonrisa para enojo de Sakura.

-Voto por Sasori – Karin intervino de manera entusiasta.

Y nunca tanto como en ese momento Sakura deseó ser tragada por la tierra.

-Sí, se veían muy bien juntos hace un año – apuntó Ino – aunque claro, la señorita Haruno no podía quedarse con el más tiempo del previsto y termino antes de que si quiera le dé un beso…

-Yo… - intentó hablar la aludida, pero la conversación de la nada había tomado dimensiones que ni ella podía imaginar.

-¿Por qué tan aguafiestas pelos de chicles? Te pudiste divertir un poco al menos.

-La verdad es que Karin tiene razón, ya sé que dices que ahora no te importa, pero en unos años sí que lo hará, el hecho de que no has aprovechada la preparatoria para divertirte. – secundó Ino la noción.

-¿Sakura acaso hay algo que no me has dicho? – añadió Naruto.

-Aunque imagínense a unos feítos con pelo rosa corriendo por todo el vecindario – empezó a decir Sai, para luego mostrar una expresión confundida – Fea… ¿Acaso estás em-

-Una palabra más Sai, y te juro que mi almuerzo termina en tu cara – advirtió la muchacha, que evitaba la mirada de todos. – Lo de Sasori es un tema cerrado hace mucho tiempo y agradecería que no anden hablando de él en momentos como este.

-Qué nuestra presencia no te incomode Sakura querida – dijo Suigetsu, pasando su brazo alrededor de Sasuke, que había dejado de sonreír de un momento a otro en lo que el pensaría se vería como una pose de chicos malos.

-Habla por ti solamente – dijo Sasuke con tono serio.

-¿Qué acaso estás celoso? – Siguió Suigetsu - ¿Qué Sakura nunca te ha contado de Sasori?

Sakura levantó la mirada esperando por la respuesta de Sasuke, aunque intentando no parecer ansiosa ¿Acaso lo que dijo Suigetsu podía significar algo? Pensó alterada, al mismo tiempo que sentía como el color se le iba poco a poco por la nueva tensión y nerviosismo que sentía.

Sentía las miradas posadas en ella y en su inmediata reacción a la pregunta de Suigetsu, ¿Qué cosas reflejaría su rostro? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Interés? ¿Miedo? ¿Alegría?

Solo sentía que sus ojos se habían puesto a brillar en ese preciso instante.

Sakura sabía que no se podía sentir así, ella misma había decidido que el Uchiha era tema del pasado y que nunca dejaría que le incomode otra vez como lo había hecho en sus trece años.

Solo quería escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke.

-No digas tonterías – espetó aún más serio el chico – solo que no se puede comer tranquilo con este ruido.

Crack.

Aquel debía ser el sonido de un corazón destrozado, pensó Sakura mientras bajaba la mirada intentando que no se note mucho su rostro de decepción… ¿Aunque qué estaba esperando realmente?

Ella ya no estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

-Deberíamos apurarnos – logro decir con el tono más formal que pudo –Él tiene razón y ya pronto será hora de la limpieza.

Sintió las miradas clavarse en ella otra vez, Ino, Sai, Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu y… Sasuke; pero solo fue capaz de devolvérsela a su mejor amiga, que le intentaba sonreír de manera alentadora.

Vaya mierda.

-Hmpf – confirmo en ese momento Sasuke, dando por cerrada la conversación.

¿O tal vez si lo estaba?

OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOO

-¿Hinata alguna vez pensaste en superar a Naruto?

Sakura e Hinata estaban descansando en el cuarto de esta última, habían quedado como compañeras para un trabajo para Kurenai y tras haberlo terminado y aprovechando que era fin de semana, habían decidido improvisar una pijamada.

Solo ellas dos por primera vez en mucho tiempo; Tenten había salido con Neji e Ino con Sai, Sakura sabría que se hubiese tenido que quedar sola en casa de no ser porque Naruto había ido a los videojuegos a casa de Gaara donde posiblemente se quedaría dormido.

Pero esa nada tiene que ver con la pregunta que le ha soltado a su amiga, justo cuando la película está por terminar y ambas ya han soltado suficientes lágrimas frente a la pantalla con la comedia romántica que habían elegido ver justo esa noche.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Sakura?

-Hinata, no es un secreto que has estado enamorada de él desde que íbamos al jardín de niños, todos lo sabíamos. – Explicó Sakura – Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Sí, pero no entiendo tu pregunta aún ¿A qué te refieres con superarlo?

-Ya sabes, echar tierra sobre su memoria y pretender que nunca estuviste enamorada de él, intentar borrarlo de tu cabeza como si nunca hubiese existido…

-Eso hubiese sido imposible – respondió ella – es decir lo veo todos los días en el colegio y aquí en el vecindario.

-Es cierto – apuntó Sakura – pero imagínate que él se hubiese ido por mucho tiempo… ¿Recuerdas ese verano que se fue con su padrino?

-Estuvo con Jiraiya-Sama demasiado tiempo – recordó Hinata.

-Todo era paz aquí – añadió Sakura – pero todos lo extrañamos horrorosamente, porque era su energía la que nos mantiene haciendo cosas y eso, parecía que no llegaba el día en que no llegase para hacer bromas a todo el mundo… sin embargo ese no es mi punto Hinata.

-¿Me estás diciendo si alguna vez intente ver a alguien más?

-No necesariamente, solo olvidarlo dejar de pensar en él, porque sentías que dolía, que de alguna manera sentías que no importase lo que hicieses él nunca iba a verte de otra manera…

Y ahí se quedó callada, intentando sumirse en sus propios pensamientos, un pequeño silencio, ese silencio que fue suficiente para que Hinata entendiera que era lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga.

-Sakura, no me digas que tú…

-Hinata justo ahora no estoy segura de nada – respondió de inmediato Sakura – solo quiero saber si alguna vez esa idea se pasó por tu cabeza.

-Nunca – admitió la morena – Naruto siempre fue aquello que me inspiró a sonreír más, era algo que de alguna manera me animaba a ser mejor no era como si todo mi mundo girase a su alrededor, simplemente sabía que algún día podría caminar a su lado.

-Inspirador – pensó Sakura – pero no me sirve de mucho.

-Hace unos años nos dijiste a todas que él ya era asunto superado – le dijo Hinata.

-Hace unos años no me imagine que él volvería aquí tan campante, con esa actitud de "Aquí no pasó nada, olvida que no estuve aquí por 4 años" para ponerme la vida de cabeza.

-Sakura…

-Ino lo ha venido diciendo desde el momento en que me vio mirarlo por primera vez – continuó ella - ¿Es que acaso soy tan obvia?

-No creo que lo seas, sino a este punto serías la comidilla de toda Konoha – apuntó Hinata.

-No me viste durante el almuerzo de hoy – se quejó Sakura – me puse toda roja y luego le mire con mis ojos llenos de brillo durante el segundo en que creí en que se había puesto celoso porque mencionaron a Sasori, estoy segura que hasta Naruto se dio cuenta y lo peor es que Karin y Suigetsu estaban ahí, ahí mirándome como me ponía en ridículo.

-No creo que alguien lo haya notado – dijo ella – además sabes cómo son esos dos.

-La mirada de lástima que me regalo Ino tras eso no venía en plan de fastidiarme – sentenció Sakura. - ¿Naruto no te ha dicho nada?

-Nada de nada – le prometió – Solo me hablo acerca de que habían hablado de cómo serían tus hijos.

Sakura gimió para sus adentros.

-Eso fue peor, incluso Sasuke se reía de mí en ese momento – se quejó – la última persona en este mundo que yo imaginaría que se reiría con bromas de ese tipo va y se ríe en mi cara de esas cosas.

-¿Lo dices porque es serio o por lo otro?

-Por ambos motivos Hinata y me da tanto miedo que me afecte como solía hacerlo antes – terminó afirmando Sakura – soy peor que la protagonista de "Algo para recordar".

-Supongo que hay cosas que ni los años borran – sentenció su amiga intentando darle una sonrisa que ella no pudo corresponderle.

Porque no importase cuanto se había negado en negarlo ese mes, al final todo había salido de manera tan natural e incluso delante de él que ya no tenía como ocultarlo.

Sakura Haruno seguía enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha y no hay nada que pudiese hacer en contra de eso.

Más le valía ir acostumbrándose a la idea antes de que esta, la destruyese por completo.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Si yo fuese Kishimoto, Sasuke y Sakura tendrían más de una hija<p>

N/A:: Me he demorado más de lo previsto, pero no por falta de tiempo; por razones ajenas a mi (Telefónica es un asco) No conté con Internet por un par de días, lo que no me permitió subir el capítulo a tiempo y me dejo aislada del mundo por varios días ;_;

En fin, volviendo a la historia creo que las cosas siempre le complican a Sakura y Sasuke... pues bien el siempre ha sido alguien críptico y difícil de leer, los años no lo han cambiado tanto...

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que comentan y a las personas que dan follow o ponen la historia en favoritos.

Saludos :)


End file.
